Winchester Trouble  The Storm
by WhitneySparks
Summary: SIS FIC! THE showdown has arrived! Claire gives birth as predicted but will they be able to save her? Will Sam be able to jump into the pit? And will Dean keep both promises and go to Lisa? 158 Reviews in ALL stories together!
1. A Test?

Hey all : ) So FINAL story for this series! I am SO sad! But if you can't wait for the next season check out my new story and be nice please? I hope you guys don't hate me for how I end this, I hope you find it thrilling and not…well annoying! But I have had it planned from day one and I intend to stick too it!

Thank you for all your Reviews and subscriptions in the other stories : ) WS xx.

A Test?

Someone once told me that war was just a test, it takes us to our extremes, and tests us on who we really are. War shows us our strengths, our values, our pain and our fears. You may not like the test, but it shows you who you are, which isn't always a good thing! The Storm will get violent, and the clouds will smash, and there you are right in the middle of it. How will you react to this test? That's my life right now, and there is nothing I can do, to stop the test – and I am worried for the outcome. You don't normally hear what happens after the test, how the people survive – well other than Greek times – but in modern society we live for the now. But how bad does the storm have to get before we listen to what happens afterwards?

"Hey check it out I look like the king of pop," Dean chuckled tapping Sammy and I.

We rolled our eyes lightly chuckling. "Too soon?" he asked and Sam gave him a look. "Too soon," Dean nodded.

We were walking through a hospital dressed in our best suits, except I couldn't fit into my suit, so they managed to pick me up a maternity dress from an expensive store, a _one off_ Dean told me. Man it ticked me off! The doctor infront of us saw my condition, and judged me straight away asking for id, so I pulled out the fake id to show I was a part of the team and she led the way, reluctantly. She tried to tell me to stay behind saying that pregnant woman are seriously in danger and the masks aren't as reliable as they'd like, but I insisted I go and Dean knew there was no stopping me so did Sam.

We were led into a room full of coughing men and woman, they looked really sick, I only wished I could give them a tissue or something. You know? Make them look less…icky. I felt awkward walking around them wearing a mask covering my mouth and nose.

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad the CDC is here, but what we really need is vaccine," she said turning to look at us seriously.

"Yeah well you got that right," Dean mumbled looking around him.

"Well tell me have you noticed anything unusual about the strain? Any signs of massive behavioural change?" Sam asked and the woman's face scrunched up, I couldn't tell what emotion she was trying to show.

"Like aggression maybe?" I added.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Have a few victims shown any signs of homicidal tendencies?" Dean questioned and the woman looked between the three of us.

"Um…systematically speaking we are looking at a very mild case of swine flu here, probably add up too a miserable week off of work…that's about it," she nodded.

"So nothing unusual?" Dean asked and I knew he was feeling stupid.

"Oh a day and a half ago we didn't have a single case, now we have about seventy," she said as she signed some papers that were being shoved in her face on a clip board.

Just then my phone rang, I looked at it confused so did Sam and Dean, I completely forgot I turned it on. I excused myself and left the room flipping the phone open and taking my mask off in the safe zone.

"Hello?" I answered forgetting to look at the caller I.D.

"Hey Claire," a frustrated sounding Anna answered on the other end.

"Wow what's up with you?" I questioned already bored and angry with her.

"Matt still not seen you?" She questioned and I sighed.

"No he hasn't seen me! Anna just leave him alone! Ok? You remember that week in high school, you know the normal days? He was off for a week because he had some _problems_ to deal with! I left him alone, and he came running back to me when he was ready!" I tried to explain as I placed a couple of coins in the vending machine and grabbed a chocolate bar.

"So…?" Anna sighed.

"So he probably left to get away from you and his deranged father! Leave him, and he will come running back!" I snapped and flicked the phone off.

"Who was that?" Dean asked coming behind me and making me jump.

"Anna," I sighed turning my phone off.

"What did she want?" Dean grunted.

"Nothing she can't handle on her own," I shrugged putting my phone in my bag. "Man I look so fat!" I groaned.

Dean chuckled and I hit him playfully.

"Well done for letting loose about the statue's crying, bitch!" Dean called to Sam once he came closer.

"Well, we covered it up well," Sam shrugged.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yeah sure," Sam huffed laughing to himself.

"Come on let's get changed and get moving," Dean ordered.

A couple of hours later I was back in my jeans, and borrowed Dean's sweatshirt, I tied my long curly hair back into a messy pony tail and started to read a fictional book. It was the only thing that could keep my mind off of reality.

"Let me guess," Bobby's voice said from the phone. Dean had informed him in on everything and now had it on loudspeaker so Sammy and me could hear and speak to him. "Another steaming pile of swine flu?" Bobby questioned.

"Yep," Dean replied whilst driving.

"Doesn't make sense Bobby, Pestilence touched down here I am sure of it," Sam sighed shaking his head.

"Why is he dealing soft service like swine flu when he's got the Croatoan virus, I-I don't get it?" Dean queried looking back at me to see me buried deep in my book, then refocusing on the road.

"Doesn't matter what the sick son of a bitch is doing, what matters is this is the fourth town we've been in and we're still eating his dust!" Bobby exclaimed. He hadn't actually been to any towns but I think it made him feel more involved by saying _we._ "Did you get anything? Did you get even a snowballs chance of anything? Has Claire had a vision…or anything?" Bobby asked as my brothers looked back at me and I shook my head.

"Vision free for a while now Bobby!" I exclaimed trying to concentrate on my book.

"Uh…no pattern we can see either," Sammy continued.

"Ok," Bobby sighed frustrated. "Hold on," we heard him place the phone on his lap as he wheeled himself to a destination, I guessed his desk. He picked the phone up again after a rustle of papers. "As far as I can tell he is still heading east, so…head east I guess."

"East!" we all commented in unison, I finally gave up on trying to read my book, it was too dark anyway.

"Bobby we're in West Nevada, east is practically all there is," Dean said looking out at the wet road.

"Yeah well, better get driving," he said a hint of joy in his tone and Sam hung up on him.

We sighed ready for the journey ahead of us and I looked out my window. I suddenly felt an odd presence next too me.

"Say, I've got an idea," the English accent popped up and my brothers gasped with me. Dean turned the car around violently, the tyres screeched on the tarmac and Sam turned around grabbing the knife and punched it into the leather beside me. I looked at him, my eyes wide with shock.

"Did you get him? Claire are you ok!" Dean asked frantically as the car stopped.

I nodded quickly.

"He's gone," Sam panted and pulled the knife out.

Suddenly there was a tap at the window and we all gasped again. Crowley stood there peering in on us. "Fancy a fag and a chat?" he smirked and we immediately got out of the Impala.

"You're upset we should discuss it, not here but," Crowley said moving backwards, fast, as my brothers walked towards him pissed. I was pissed but knew they could handle it so I leant against the front of the car facing the demon.

"You wanna talk! After what you did to us!" Sam grunted moving closer to Crowley. Dean stood beside me glaring at the demon, I knew he would make his move soon enough.

"After I! After I did to YOU! I gave you the colt!" he urged to Sammy who had stopped at the other side of me.

"Yeah and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil!" Sam protested.

"I never!" Crowley replied in shock horror.

"You set us up! We lost people on that suicide run! GOOD people!" Sam protested water forming in his eyes from rage. Dean and I stayed silent.

"Who you take on the ride is your own business!" Crowley snapped. "Look everything is still the same," the demon urged softly. "We're still in this together!"

"Sure we are!" Sam said lunging towards him with the knife only too hit moist air.

"Cool your dog off please," Crowley urged Dean and I as Sam came towards him again.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and I placed a hand on Sam's chest. "Give us one good reason," Dean asked and I turned around to face the demon, making sure I was still infront of Sam.

"After all you had me torture myself over two deaths that technically weren't my fault!" I snapped hate forming in my eyes.

"I can give you Pestilence," Crowley announced smiling and tilting his head upwards – proud that he knew where the horseman was.

"What do you know about Pestilence?" Dean asked taken aback.

"I know where you can get him; it's got your interest hasn't it?" the demon asked Dean, Sam and I turned to look at our eldest brother, waiting for his reaction. Sam seemed sceptical but I was up for anything that meant hunting, I needed to make the most of my time before I was changing diapers! URGH! I didn't even want to think about it!

"Are you actually listing to this!" Sam protested.

"Sam," Dean sighed glancing at me.

"Are you freaking nuts?" Sam screamed at Dean.

"Just SHUT UP for a second Sam!" Dean sighed, I could tell he was weighing up his options.

"Shut up the both of you!" Crowley shouted. THAT ticked me off.

"Do you know what I'll kill you myself," I grunted moving towards the demon only to be held back by Dean.

"Come on Claire, you can't do much apart from sit on me!" Crowley laughed silently. "Look I swear, I thought the cult would work, it's an honest mistake, it's all part of the learning process. But nothings changed! I still want the devil, dead. Well one things changed now, the devil _knows_ that I want him dead, which by the way makes me the only buggered son in all of creation," he urged.

"Well that makes me want to break out the violin!" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Oh my crap! We don't care!" Dean sighed at Crowley and mentally high fived me, I could feel it in his glance towards me.

"They burnt down my house!" he screamed and we just looked at him without any emotion.

"Improvement!" I shrugged and he shot me daggers.

"They ate my tailor!" he screamed at us.

"Didn't even do a good job with your suits to begin with," I shrugged again and my brothers held in a laugh.

"Two months under a rock, like a bloody Salamander! Every demon on hell and earth has got its eyes out for me! And yet you're here, last place I could be, in the ROAD talking to SAM, DEAN, and CLAIRE WINCHESTER under a freaking spot light!" he grunted and pointed to the streetlight, the bulb smashed violently and sparks fell to the floor.

"He's got more hormones than me," I muttered so only my brothers could hear.

Sam tried not to chuckle as we stared at the lamp post then stared back at Crowley who was trying to compose himself. "So come with me, please?" he asked speaking softly and desperately.

We just stared at him speechless.

"Do you want the horseman rings or not?" he sighed bored of begging.

Dean tipped his head at the demon. How did he know about the rings? Gabriel was the only one to supposedly know about them!

"Yes! I know all about that! Shall we?" he asked pointing towards the Impala. I looked in-between my two brothers and waited for a response.

Dean eyed up Crowley and nodded, he jumped in the car and I grunted.

"Claire you're in back with him," Dean said walking towards the Impala.

"NO!" I protested and stomped my foot.

Dean and Sam stared back at me blinking.

"Wow! First time a girl stomped their foot on me," Dean smirked. "Listen, if Sam goes in the back he'll probably end up killing him before we get to wherever the heck we're going!" Dean explained.

"Fine!" I sighed getting in the back and sitting next to Crowley. He gave me a smug grin and I rolled my eyes.

We arrived to a shabby looking place, symbols all around it, grass practically dead – need I go on?

"So how's the kid sweet cheeks?" he asked me as we got out the car, he examined my bump and the size of it.

"Don't talk to me," I grunted and moved quickly to my brothers' side away from Crowley, who led us into the dark house – to me this screamed that it was a trap!

"Here we are, my life on the limb, how the mighty have fallen. Single pained glass, used contraception in the fireplace," he said pointing to the fireplace; some flames appeared beginning to lick the logs inside. "The water damage alone," Crowley turned around to look at us.

"My heart's bleeding for you, now how do you know about the rings?" Dean asked his face as cold as stone.

"Well now, I've been keeping a close eye on you lot," Crowley smirked.

"We have hex bags, we're hidden from demons," Sam smiled acting as if Crowley was an idiot.

"All but one!" he smirked holding his hand up and turning it so that it pointed at himself. "That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car, a magical coin that easily trumps your little bags of bones, allows me to hear things too, and my…the things I've heard," Crowley laughed looking between the three of us.

"And this is supposed to get us to be on your side?" I asked an eyebrow raised my fists clenched.

Dean softly moved me behind him so that I joined Sam.

"So you want to cram the devil back in the box, cunning scheme," Crowley smirked. "I want in!" he said turning serious and staring Dean in the eyes.


	2. Hell Hound

Ok so it took me practically all night to write this, and it's a school night, but I hope you like it : ) Thank you soooo much for the reviews they really keep me going!

Hell Hound

"I want in!" He said turning serious and staring Dean in the eyes.

"You said you could get us Pestilence," Dean said keeping his stern face.

"Well now…I don't know where Pestilence _is_, per say, but I do know a demon who does," he smiled looking at the fireplace casually then turning to face us. "It's what you might call the horseman's stable boy, he handles their personal needs, he's who you want, believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at," he smirked.

"Well how do we get him to spill?" Dean asked still keeping his straight face. "Rip out his toenails?"

"No…nuts at his pay grade don't crack, we bring him here and then I sell him," Crowley said his hands in his trouser pockets as if this was a walk in the park.

I frowned.

"Sell him?" Sam asked from behind me, he took the words right out of my mouth.

"Please I've sold sin to saints for centuries, think I can't close one little demon?" he asked tilting his head at us.

"Alright so where's this demon of yours?" Dean asked and I sighed. Did we really trust a demon! Was this a dream?

* * *

We put every weapon and ammo we had on the grotty table. Dean wouldn't let me carry the heavy stuff so I was ordered to fetch the duffel bags. We loaded the appropriate guns and cleaned them. The air was moist in this crap hole, but for some reason I was as cold as an ice cube with Dean's sweatshirt on, I shook as I filled a gun with ammo.

"Why are we even listening to him Dean?" Sam sighed frustrated. "This is totally insane!" Sam protested.

"W-w-with you o-on t-t-that one-e-e!" I shivered. Dean sighed and took the gun off me.

"I don't disagree," Dean huffed and we all turned as clapping entered the room.

"One big happy family are we then?" Crowley asked and I grunted.

"M-m-an I-I am not i-in the m-m-mood for your c-c-crap!" I protested shaking as I grabbed a bag and started filling it with ammo.

"What's up with you ice block?" Dean asked and I playfully hit him.

"Fantastic," Crowley smirked.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning, Claire will need to warm up," Crowley said turning around with Sam stood stiff.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked staring at Crowley, Sam turned around stunned.

"Sam's not coming, and I think it will be sensible if Claire didn't either," Crowley nodded too us.

"And why the hell not!" Sam said pissed.

"Because I don't like you, I don't trust you, and…oh yes YOU keep trying to kill me!" Crowley spat screwing up his face.

"And m-me?" I shivered folding my arms.

"You I am just plain concerned about," Crowley said lightening his face.

"There's no damn way! This isn't going to happen!" Sam protested his hands curling into fists.

"I'm not asking you Sam, because you're not invited, I'm asking you," he said pointing to Dean. "Now what's it gunna be?"

We glanced at each other and Crowley gave a light laugh of disbelief.

"Gentlemen enjoy your last sun sets," He said turning away.

Dean's lips moved but nothing came out. "Wait," he urged softly.

That was it, he was going to abandon us I knew it! Sam turned to Dean frowning, then he too realised. Crowley stopped walking and didn't turn to look at Dean. I relaxed and tried to stop shivering.

"I'll go," Dean said looking at the floor and shaking his head. Dean grabbed the duffel bag I packed for him and added a few extras; he walked towards Crowley and turned to our stunned faces. "What can I say? I believe the guy." He said glancing between the two of us. "Make sure Claire warms up," he shouted as he followed Crowley out of the house.

We stood in silence for a few seconds, Sam was left with a gun and I was left with a knife, and I walked towards the fireplace. Heat felt good! Sam walked out and I heard the tyres squeal against the tarmac before the engine grew further and further away.

"Great," I sighed.

* * *

"And then, Dean just walks," Sam chuckled downing a bottle of jack he found. I sat on the floor right next to the heat and only source of light as I read my book. "Right out the door…with Crowley, leaving Claire with me, our pregnant sister!" he sighed and I felt his gaze on me quickly before he took another swig. There was a low murmur coming from the phone and then Sam sighed. "Yeah maybe," he said taking another deep sigh and a swig of jack. "Hey Bobby? Ur…remember that time when you were possessed?" he paused and waited for an answer. "When Meg told you to kill Dean, you didn't, you took your body back." Sam commented. I immediately looked up from my book to see where this story was going. "Well…how'd you do it?" Sam asked getting up and taking the bottle with him. "I mean how'd you take back the wheel?" He left the room and I slammed the book shut silently following him. "Say we could open the cage, great, but then what? We just lead the devil to the edge and get him to jump in?" Sammy asked and I was seriously concerned as too where this was going. "What if you guys lead the devil to the edge, and I jump in?" Sam asked and I gasped loudly, I quickly placed a hand over my mouth and moved behind a rotting wall so Sam couldn't see me. "It would just be like when you turned the knife around on yourself one action just one leap!" Sam urged and the murmur on the other end became loud and high pitched. "Bobby," Sam sighed. "It's not like that, I'm not going to do it! Not unless we all agree, but I think we got to look at our options!" Sammy protested and the murmur returned. Well this is most DEFINATLY NOT going to happen, as I already disapprove of it! "Why not?" Sam protested. "Yeah, yeah I am!" the murmur became silent again. "I'm strong enough," Sam sighed.

I silently moved back to the fireplace, without a creak or a noise, and I picked up my book as Sammy walked in. He nodded when he saw me and sat back on the couch reading up on something.

My vision suddenly became blurry and I squinted at my book. My head started to pound and it grew and grew and grew, until I was holding my head in place. I closed my eyes.

"Dean Winchester, what no appointment?" a blonde haired man asked. He was young and looked like a business man, he sat at his desk looking at his laptop.

"Sorry it's kind of a…eleven thirty type thing," Dean said his eyes wide with shock.

"Have a seat," the man said gesturing towards it and it turned around. The doors closed and Dean looked unsure of what to do. "How's Sam and Claire?" he asked casually still staring at the laptop.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the man and put his knife in his jacket pocket. The man sighed and closed his laptop. "Well down to business then! What can I do for you?" he asked holding his hands together.

I gasped awake and Sam was next to me stroking my face and holding my head up. He looked into my eyes looking for any sign that he should worry.

"I'm fine," I grunted moving his hand away from my face. "It's just Dean, he's got there, but Crowley's gone," I shrugged.

"Well that figures," Sam sighed getting up and passing me the bottle of jack.

"Um…what do you think you are doing?" I asked staring at the bottle.

"Have some it will make you feel better," he urged and fire raged through my body.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" I spat.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked frowning.

"I'm PREGNANT! I CAN'T drink! You know how much I have been wanting to drink!" I protested standing up and looking for something to throw at him.

"Ok," Sam laughed. "So I forgot!" he shrugged.

"Yeah well you seem to be doing that a lot lately," I sighed shaking my head and walking off.

"Hey get back here!" He ordered grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"All of this sodding time you two have done NOTHING to prepare for THIS!" I shouted pointing at my bloated stomach. Sam looked taken aback and he glanced at it, as if for the first time, and he gulped. "I know you're going to leave me with this, you're destined too, but don't act like it's not there!" I sighed shaking my head and shrugging his hand off. I ran to a random table and chairs, and sat reading my book.

I heard Sam's footsteps walk about but he came back after an hour.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Claire," he began as we heard the familiar car engine pull up on to the drive.

We stared at each other with wide eyes and Sam moved to the window to see who it was, he nodded and I heard the car doors open, then the front door, and we rushed too see them.

Sam almost growled when we saw Crowley and he stopped me from walking further. "Where's Dean?" he demanded.

Crowley moved his head towards the opposite room. "Now, for the record, I'm against this. Negotiating a high level diffraction it's…very delicate business," Crowley said and Sam narrowed his eyes and went to move towards the other room but Crowley got in his way.

"What are you talking about?" Sam urged.

"I begged Dean not to come back; we should be miles away, from _you_." He grunted at Sam. "He replied with a colourful agenda about my coin shoot," Crowley announced, Sam grunted a laugh. "So go ahead," the demon sighed. "Go, ruin our last, best hope!" Sam narrowed his eyes at Crowley, brushed past him, and moved to the next room. "It's only the end of the world," Crowley called too him. "Claire," he nodded to me.

"Don't play your games with me," I spat moving past him to join Sam.

Dean was tying up the business man in the suit, the man had a bag on his head with a symbol on it, sat on a chair, with a symbol surrounding the chair on the floor. I guessed this wasn't a man but a demon.

"He was the man from my vision," I told Sammy quietly but Dean over heard.

He looked up at me. "You had a vision?" He frowned.

I nodded. "About you," I shrugged.

Dean looked to Sam seriously and finished what he was doing. "Sam," Dean said in his rough voice moving towards Sammy. I frowned as I noticed there was a rather large blood patch on the bag.

"What's going on Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

"I need you to stay on mission, ok? Focused!" Dean urged looking Sam straight in the eye.

"I don't understand what's this all about?" Sam shrugged.

"I'm doing this because I trust you," Dean said seriously and I looked as the man started to move and grunt.

"Trust me to what?" Sam said glancing at the man and frowning quickly at Dean.

"Sam," the business man's voice called from inside the bag. "Sam is that you?"

Dean glanced at me and I nodded. He moved towards the bag and took it off, revealing the same blonde man from my vision.

"Brady?" Sam's voice shook.

"Brady who's Brady?" I frowned thinking outloud.

_Brady_ looked up at Sam and chuckled. "Brady hasn't been Brady in _years_!" he smirked. "Not since, oh…middle of our sophomore year," he said as if trying to recoil the memory.

"What?" Sam's voice snapped and looked at Dean quickly.

"That's right, you had a devil on your shoulder even back then," Brady said amusement in his eyes. "That's it now let it _all _sink in,"

"You son of a bitch," Sam shook. "You son of a bitch YOU introduced me to JESS!" Sam shouted lunging towards the demon, Dean placed two hands on Sammy pushing him back.

"BINGO! Ding ding! I think he's go it," the demon rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sam grunted as Dean carried on pushing him back.

"Sammy!" Dean protested and managed to push him out the room. "Claire you stay there!" He shouted.

"Will do," I gulped as the demon laughed. "What is it about your kind that…takes enjoyment out of destroying peoples lives!" I spat as Crowley walked in and glanced at me.

"You can go now Claire," he said and I glared at Brady before walking out the room. Crowley closed the double doors behind me.

Sam and Dean had finished their heated debate just as I came closer. Dean glanced at me and Sam walked towards the fire wiping the sides of his mouth.

"You ok?" Dean breathed.

"Crowley's gone in there to talk too him," I nodded sighing and pulling up my jeans.

Dean nodded and sat down on the single couch.

A couple minutes later Crowley came in and Dean and I glanced up at him. Sam had gone, I didn't pay attention as to where!

"Well how'd it go? You buy girl scout cookies?" Dean asked taking a sip of beer he'd got from the Impala.

"Not yet," he said looking around. "Where's your moose?" he asked us.

"He's cooling off," Dean said looking round the side.

"Alright then…get bent!" he said looking at us both.

We turned too him confused. The more he confused us the more I was starting to get pissed!

"You going somewhere?" Dean frowned.

"Well he won't budge, so now I go stick my neck out," Crowley smiled.

"What are you going to do?" I asked worried as Dean leaned forward.

"Exactly the desperate swash buckle I've been trying to avoid, now I go kick open a hive of demons," he said his tone and expression a little…depressed as he turned away from us.

Dean and I looked at each other worried.

"This whole bloody ring business better work," he said and I looked at Dean pursing my lips, he looked down and nodded.

"Hate it when they do that," Dean grunted and I turned around to see Crowley gone.

"Yeah well they wouldn't be demons if they weren't cocky," I smirked.

Dean sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Hey Dean?" I asked softly.

"Mm?" he frowned taking a sip of beer.

"Do you reckon Castiel is ok?" I asked. Crowley disappearing like that reminded me that we had a lost angel, and I was starting to miss him. I felt guilty for not remembering him more often.

"I don't know Claire," he sighed. "I don't know,"

I sighed and picked up a useful book on the end of days, I figured I could do some work. I was tired and yawned realising I wasn't taking any of the words in. I couldn't even remember the last time I had slept. Three…four nights ago? I found my eyes drooping and felt the warmth of a blanket being placed over me as I fell asleep.

"Claire," a voice called my name loudly.

I woke up gasping, nothing new there, and looked around. A dust smelling blanket covered me and I moved it off gently as I searched the room. Dean wasn't on the couch, but there was a chair propped up against the handle of the bathroom.

"Ok…" I breathed standing up and moving towards it. "Sam, Dean?" I asked.

"CLAIRE!" Dean shouted banging the door. "Get me out!" He ordered. I ran to the chair kicking it out the way and opened the door as Sammy came into view.

"What happened?" Dean grunted walking past Sam.

"Nothing," Sam sighed.

"My ass," Dean grunted back at Sam.

"Someone gunna tell me what happened? Nope, didn't think so," I sighed closing the bathroom door again as they walked off towards Brady.

"Sammy here locked me in the toilet!" Dean grunted.

"What why?" I gasped glaring at Sammy.

"Ask him!" Dean grunted.

"Dean I'm fine," Sam sighed to his earlier comment.

"Yeah and what about Brady?" Dean called back as I followed them through the house.

"Uh! Like you said…we need him," Sam sighed as we approached Brady who looked up at us smiling.

I dropped my shoulders impressed that he had managed to control himself.

"God the day I've had," Crowley appeared behind me silently making us jump.

"Good news, you're going to live forever," Crowley said walking towards Brady. His suit was ripped and I guessed because of that he would be pissed.

"What did you do?" Brady grimaced.

"Went over to a demons nest, had a little massacre, must be loosing my touch though…let one of the little toads live," Crowley smirked. "Oops," he said his back too us. "Also might have said, given said toad, that you left your post last night. Because you and I are…wait for it," Crowley said holding his hand out and under the light I could see spots of blood. "Lovers in league against Satan," he chuckled.

Dean's mouth dropped slightly as he looked at us.

Brady sighed with a grunt.

"Hello darling," Crowley smirked.

Brady looked less than impressed.

"So now death is off the table, now you get to be at the top of the bosses torment list, next too little old me," Crowley smiled.

"Oh no-no-no!" Brady mumbled.

"No!" Crowley said excitedly. "Something else we have in common apart from our torrent passion of course, crave and self preservation," Crowley said smug. "So now, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?"

Brady was about to open his mouth when a sound of a dog echoed through the house from outside. We looked around frowning with wide eyes.

"Oh God Crowley," Brady sighed actually looking scared.

I gulped and moved closer to the nearest brother – Sam.

"Was that a hell hound?" Dean's voice shook.

"I'd say yeah," Crowley said looking out the corner of his eye.

"Why was that a hell hound?" Dean asked.

Crowley reached into his jacket revealing more rips in it, and he pulled out what looked like a gold coin.

"What's that?" Sam frowned staring at it like the rest of us.

"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?" Crowley questioned and my expression dropped with panic.

"Yeah…" Sam shrugged.

"Demons planted one on me," Crowley announced and I saw Dean's mouth drop from the corner of my eye.

"You saying that the hell hound followed you here?" Sam asked getting agitated.

"Well…actually, technically he followed this," Crowley said holding up the coin.

"Get me out of here I'll tell you anything you want!" Brady spoke quickly as he struggled in the chair.

Panic attacked me; I guess the fact that Demons are scared of them, made the whole situation ten times worse.

"Just shut up!" I ordered Brady as I wiped sweat off my face.

"Ok so we should go," Dean said trying to be calm.

"Sorry boys, no-one knows more about the hounds than I," Crowley said glancing at the coin. "You're long past the point of car," he said flicking it in the air and it landing in Dean's hand.

We looked up thinking Crowley was there, but of course he had abandoned us, and the dog outside was still barking in the distance – but it was getting closer. Brady rolled his eyes once he too realised Crowley was gone.


	3. Trust

Hey everyone! So I REALLY appreciate every single subscriber and reviewer so far! You guys are so wonderful! I hope you like this chapter : )

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Castiel, Bobby, Dean W, Sam W, Brady, Jess, or Crowley. However I do own; Claire W. **

Trust

"Damn it," Dean muttered under his breath as he clasped the coin.

"I told you!" Sam shouted with frustration as he ran his hand through his hair.

"_Oh good for you_!" Dean replied with the sarcastic comment whilst shaking his head. "Luckily we have salt in the kitchen," Dean grunted walking towards the kitchen.

Sam sighed and looked at me, the normal look he gave me, and I knew what question was coming next.

"I'm fine!" I snapped folding my arms above my bump.

"Good," he nodded. "We'll watch Brady," Sam called to Dean once he heard him muttering from the kitchen.

Brady laughed dried blood covering his perfect complexion. "Watch me?" he sniggered. "Get me, the hell, out of here!" he screamed at us.

"Now why would we do that?" I snapped back raising one of my eyebrows.

I jumped as I heard glass smashing and Sam tensed up beside me. We glanced at each other, and I tried to control the over-emotional side of me. Sam walked slowly towards the door, taking a step at a time, trying not to make a noise, then the sound of another smash penetrated through the room and we jumped.

"Dean?" I shouted, Sam staying close too me.

I jumped again as some gun shots were fired and Dean called Sammy and I as he ran in the room and closed the doors immediately. Sam ran over to Brady and started to untie him. Dean's eyes were wide, and his mouth was pursed, I looked at him just as panicked as he looked.

"Salt?" Sam asked.

Dean just loaded the gun as the door opened and the sound of a small animal walked in. The hell hound continued to make walking noises, slow, and serene as Dean added more ammo to the gun.

"Get me the hell out of here!" Brady screamed.

My head snapped to his direction. "Shut up!" We all shouted in unison at him. This whole scene was weird, Sam untying a demon, and Brady looking as scared as a man face to face with death.

"Just great!" Brady breathed.

I stayed still, in-between my two brothers – which was some distance by the way.

"HEY!" a voice shouted roughly and the dog barked viciously.

"You're back!" Dean shouted surprised.

"I'm investing," Crowley smirked as I quietly joined Dean's side. "Currently," he smirked and a loud deep bark appeared next to Crowley. "STAY!" Crowley ordered it.

"You can control them?" Dean's lower lip trembled.

"Not that one," Crowley replied with a smirk, pointing towards the other hell hound. "I brought my own," he smiled patting the hell hound at his shoulder length – man it must be huge! "Mine's bigger, STICK 'EM BOY!" Crowley shouted to it and the glass moved next too him as the hell hound raced towards the other one. Dean grabbed my two arms and shoved me out the way with him and we dived to the side in the circle where Brady was.

Sam had just finished untying him and Dean flicked out his pocket knife scratching the spray painted symbol on the floor. Brady hesitated and ran with us as we moved through the house. I sighed slightly as we were running through the cool night air and Dean opened the passenger door for me, I sat at the back in the middle of the Impala, with Brady sat next too me and Crowley hopped in and sat the other side of me. Dean jumped in the front and started the engine and we all breathed heavily as we drove away from the shabby house.

* * *

"Yeah I'm sure Pestilence will be there, thanks," Brady smiled awkwardly has he handed Crowley a piece of paper. We were in some rusty alleyway, a dead ended one. Dean and I stood next to each other as we watched the two demons talking.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Crowley as he walked towards us looking at the paper.

"It's good," Crowley smiled handing Dean the paper. "You've got no reason to lie have you? Like I said before you're in my boat now," Crowley smirked to Brady.

"You've screwed me for _eternity_!" Brady growled.

"Nah, won't last that long," Crowley smirked looking at Brady up and down. "Trust me,"

We walked towards Sammy who was stood at a distance behind us. Brady looked confused as Dean bent down to pick something up.

"Where are you going?" Brady asked Crowley.

"I'm going…to do you a favour," Crowley nodded and turned to Sam. "I'll expect we'll be in touch," he muttered too him and nodded at me, I returned a polite nod back. Dean shook salt on the floor creating a line between two walls, it sectioned the dead end off. Crowley glanced as Dean as he walked past the gap and disappeared. Dean finished the line off, put the salt bucket down and joined us.

"What is this?" Brady smirked.

"All those angels, all those demons, and all those sons-of-a-bitches they just don't get it do they Sammy, Claire?" Dean said and we shook our heads in reply.

"No they don't Dean," Sam replied.

"You see Brady we're the ones you should be afraid off," Dean continued and Brady sniggered at the thought.

"I don't think you'll be saying that after you hear Lucifer's plans for Claire and her child," Brady smirked and we dropped our posture.

"Excuse me?" I breathed.

"Oh yes, he's going to move you to the _dark side_," Brady laughed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean grunted moving next too me.

"He wants to be the angel that is responsible for the baby's birth, and then he'll steal the baby and kill YOU," Brady smirked at me my breathing increased.

Sam snapped his arms up, the knife in his hands as he moved forward towards Brady. "I bet this is a real moment for you big boy, to make you feel all better," Brady smirked.

"It's a start," Sam replied edging closer.

"It won't stop it from happening," Brady peered at me. "And is this supposed to make up for all the times we _yanked your chain_?" Brady bit his lip examining the knife and backing away as Sammy moved forward. "Yellow eyes, ruby, me, it wasn't all our fault was it? Oh no-no-no, you're the one who trusted us, you're the one who led us into your life, this whisper in your ear over and over again. Ever wondered why that is Sammy? Ever wondered why we were so in your blind spot? Maybe it's because we have the same stuff in our veins, and deep down you know you're just like us," Brady smirked staring Sammy straight in the eyes. Brady lunged towards Sam smashing his teeth together, Sam had the upper hand and got him on his arm turning him around on his back, and shoving him against the wall. "Maybe you hate us so much," Dean tensed beside me and without thinking I moved closer to his side. "Because you hate what you see every time you look into the mirror, you ever think of that?" Brady spat. "Maybe the only difference between you and a demon, is you're hell, is right, here," Brady smirked. That ticked Sam to the extreme, Sam lunged towards the demon, striking the knife right in his chest. When the job was done Sam took the knife out and Brady's limp body fell to the floor.

"Interesting theory," Sam said to Brady.

Dean sighed beside me, not because he was bored, I guess it was just because we were thinking the same thing – we were really messed up.

Sam took one last look at Brady and walked towards us; he didn't stop, and went straight past the salt line to the Impala behind us at the end of the alley.

"There goes one son-of-a-bitch," I muttered and Dean nodded as we looked at Brady's body.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean shouted to Sam as we walked through Bobby's house. We had been on the road for a while and wound up at Bobby's, like normal, but Sam had an interesting story to tell us along the way.

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"No don't Dean me!" Dean protested.

Bobby looked up from something he was looking at and glanced at me, I just narrowed my eyes pissed.

"You've had some stupid ideas in the past…but THIS! Did you know about this?" Dean asked turning to Bobby. Bobby narrowed his eyes and wheeled himself over to us. "About Sam's genius plan about saying yes to the devil!" Dean said and we both looked at Bobby waiting for an answer.

Then it clicked that conversation he had with Bobby, that's what it was about.

"You did," I frowned looking at Bobby and Dean turned to look at me. I just moved my head from side to side looking at Bobby and Sam. "That conversation you had with Bobby on the phone, THAT'S what you were talking about!" I frowned confused. "How could you do this? After all that Dean went through to say no to Michael!"

"Bobby?" Dean turned to him raising an eyebrow.

Bobby nodded glumly.

"WELL THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP!" Dean screamed at him.

"Dean this ain't about me," Bobby said looking at Sam.

"You can't do this!" Dean said moving closer towards Sam.

"That's a consensus," Sam shrugged leaning casually against a kitchen cabinet.

"Alright, awesome, well end of discussion!" Dean snapped and his phone began to ring in his pocket. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Discussion over? Was he freaking kidding me? Dean sighed also looking up at the ceiling quickly before turning to Sam. "This isn't over," he pointed too him and got out his phone.

Sam and Bobby exchanged glances.

"Hello?" Dean answered he paused and waited. "Cas?" Dean asked looking at Sam and me we both stood up straight to pay attention.

"What? Where is he?" I gasped moving closer.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked worried.

Dean held his hand up too stop us from moving any closer so that he could listen.

"We all thought you were dead, where the hell are you man?" Dean asked and we all waited as Castiel replied. "Are you ok?" Dean breathed. Dean looked taken aback at the reply. "You wanna elaborate?" Dean rolled his eyes at the phone. "So a hospital?" Another pause. "Well I gotta tell you man, you're just in time, we figured out a way to pop Satan's box, it's a long story but look we're going after Pestilence _now_. So if you wanna zap over here?" Dean asked looking back at us. His face dropped at Castiel's reply. "What do you mean? Wait you're out of angel mojo?" Dean asked still looking at us. "Human," Dean mumbled. "Well…sorry," Dean said sitting down on the edge of a small couch. "Alright well look no worries, Bobby's here he'll wire you the cash," Dean sighed rubbing his head.

"I will?" Bobby snapped annoyed, I glared at him in response and his facial expression softened.

"Cas, it's ok," Dean smiled shaking his head. "Thank you," he replied to the phone softly. "I appreciate that," and he removed the phone from his ear and looked at it, guess he got cut off.


	4. It doesn't matter

Hey all! So want to say hello to some familiar Reviewers who haven't reviewed in what seems like forever, so HELLO! : ) Hope you like this chapter, two in one night will make up for my foolish mistake of not updating quicker because I decided to go on a school trip. But anyways…here you have it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Bobby, Castiel, Sam W or Dean W. However I do own; Claire W. **

It doesn't matter

We moved out to the Impala. Dean was a…little reluctant on letting me go with them, but I told him to suck it and he agreed I could come. We got in and I took up my resident spot at the back. Dean started the engine and I breathed in feeling like I was at home.

Bobby stared in at us, I knew he longed to come with us I could see it in his eyes. He took a deep breath and eyed all of us.

"Be careful," he nodded.

"I'll let you know when we're there," I smiled at him from inside the car.

He nodded and Dean pulled away from our second home.

When we got to the highway I was relieved but freezing. I leaned forward to change the air con.

"Whoa what the hell are you playing at, touching my car?" Dean smirked playfully as he batted away my hand.

I grunted. "Dean I'm freezing my tits off back here, please could you turn the heat up!" I shivered lightly grabbing the closest sweatshirt – Sammy's – and putting it on.

"What are you talking about it's already on," Dean frowned looking at Sammy who was reading up on the location we were headed.

"What?" I frowned leaning forward again to check. He was right it was almost full blast.

"Get some sleep, maybe you'll feel better then," Dean shrugged looking at me serious and worried at the same time. I just nodded and laid down on the back seats. My eyes closed but tiredness not kicking in.

Twenty something minutes past, and my eyes were still closed, I was drifting in and out of consciousness but then Sammy spoke up.

"Do you reckon she's really asleep?" Sammy asked and I heard him move twice.

"I don't know, she's like a fox sometimes I swear dude," and the tone of his voice told me he was smirking.

"We should talk about her…you know?" Sam breathed and Dean sighed.

"Enlighten me," Dean said coldly.

"Her pregnancy," Sam sighed. "What's going to happen to her when the sprog actually comes?" Sam asked.

"What's brought this on?" Dean asked.

"She practically flew at me the other night, when you and Crowley were out hunting Brady. I handed her some jack and she just…flew at me literally! Spouting things about how we don't accept her pregnancy, and we'll wheel her off as soon as she's had it."

Dean stayed silent.

"Come on man…we're not going to do that are we?" Sam asked disappointed.

"No…I don't know!" Dean sighed with a strain of frustration. "Bobby won't be much help if she has Lucifer on her back, that's if we get her out this pregnancy alive," Dean sighed and I felt a twist in the pit of my gut – that comment hurt more than any others.

"Don't say that, don't have hope on us screwing over the devil and not her!" Sam hissed through his teeth.

"Hey I have hope on her! It's…what we can achieve in one day that I don't have hope for! I don't have hope for us Sammy," Dean said raising his voice then softening it.

"W-what do you mean?" Sam asked hurt.

"Say if we screw over the devil, yeah that's great, but how will we do THAT and take care of a sister in labour! Man I've been reading up on these things, giving birth ain't easy for anyone," Dean sighed, I could tell he was tense. I tried to resist a smile form on my face, he's been reading up about it, without me knowing – how is that possible? But it's sweet at the same time. "Let's just say we'll come to that bridge when we cross it," Dean sighed and my mind started to drift off.

"Yeah just like we do with everything else," Sam mumbled as my mind drifted and I fell asleep.

Coldness shivered across my whole body, but I was restricted I couldn't shiver then…darkness.

I gasped awake clutching at my chest, panting uncontrollably. Dean swerved the car to a stop and turned to look at me worried as I noticed the familiar surroundings around me – the Impala, my two brothers, my home.

"You ok?" Sam asked me frowning.

I simply nodded getting my breath back.

"Dream," I managed to get out.

"We good to go?" Dean asked eyeing me up and I nodded as the car engine started again.

For a dream to last that long, it was the most intense, the most hurtful one – and it scared me like hell. I had to have something else to concentrate on. I searched through my bag and found a book on Pestilence, I flicked through the pages as my breathing restored to a natural pace.

It was dark when we pulled up to Serenity Valley, Convalescent Home, Dean cracked open a bag of m and m's and chewed at them as we each got out a pair of binoculars each. But before that I texted Bobby letting him know we arrived safely.

"Well this is doctor evil's lair huh?" Dean asked looking at the Home and putting his binoculars' down. I checked the perimeter and I also put mine down.

"It's kind of more depressing than evil," Sam sighed placing his binoculars on his lap.

"Yeah it's like a full colour brochure for dying young," Dean sighed looking through the binoculars again. "Of course add Pestilence and it's probably Dolly Wood in there," Dean nodded thinking to himself.

Sam sighed. "Great, a whole building full of people and we don't know whose human, who's a demon, and who's Pestilence," Sam gritted his teeth.

"Well ain't this just a walk in the park," I sighed popping an m and m in my mouth.

Sam and Dean chuckled lightly. "So what do we do?" Sam asked seriously.

"Hang on," Dean said seeing something and looking through his binoculars.

* * *

He smirked and we grabbed our gear walking into the Home, heading straight for the surveillance room. Dean looked at me playfully, I dreaded what he was going to make me do.

"Make yourself useful," he grinned at me.

"What?" I frowned confused.

"Scream hunny you're in labour!" he said sounding camp.

"Oh right," I sighed. "AHHHHH!" I screamed holding my stomach. Dean gave me the thumbs up and Sam came to my side immediately.

"It's ok breathe, Claire breathe," Sam said and I shot him daggers.

"Ok," I nodded and breathed like some of the books told me too.

"It's ok Claire, we're almost there," Dean shouted as he entered the surveillance room.

A stunned man looked up at us shocked and alarmed. He looked at me and I screamed, he seemed taken aback and stood up.

"Help my sister is in labour!" Dean urged and the man stood up quickly.

"I'll get a nurse," he nodded going for the hallway.

"Oh that won't be necessary," Dean smirked punching the guy right up the nose and kicking him lightly in the stomach so that he lay on the floor unconscious.

"Right glad that's over with," I smirked and shrugged Sammy off. "Down to business,"

"What? It's great practise?" Dean shrugged and smirked.

Sam and I looked at each other, then him confused.

Dean dragged the limp body to the side of the room and Sam looked out the hallway to check and see no-one was watching. I took the middle chair and began watching the screens intently, Dean and Sammy pulled up a chair beside me and began to watch too.

"So what are…" Sam started and he paused to look at Dean.

"Oi sleepy," I chuckled hitting him in the stomach, he snored once and bobbed his head up. "Making us do all the work?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Dean scoffed and looked to Sammy.

"So what are we actually looking for?" Sam asked leaning his head on his hand.

"Well he's Pestilence so he probably looks sick," Dean shrugged.

Sam and I stared at the screens dumbfounded.

"Everybody looks sick," Sam frowned.

We stayed sat for an hour or two, and Dean had to stand up and walk around. Dean and I got bored and started to throw m and m's at each other, but eventually he complained that we were wasting good food, that and Sammy got pissed at us. Dean ended up sat on the windowsill his head hanging trying to hide the fact he was falling asleep. My head started to drop when Sammy nudged me and pointed to the screen.

"Hey," Sammy called and no answer.

"Hang on," I sighed picking up an m and m and throwing it at him. His head snapped up and he blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"What did I tell you about wasting food?" he growled playfully.

I shrugged.

"Guys come on," Sam sighed and pointed to the screen. A tall man walked through the hall ways and the screens flickered as they followed him.

"Oh now we're talking," Dean mumbled leaning over me so that the top of my head was on his chest.

"Keep an eye out," Dean said leaning away from me and patting my shoulder.

"Yeah," I nodded transfixed by the screens.

"Any sign of trouble you run," Dean said handing me a small handgun.

I nodded.

"Let's move," Sammy sighed and ran out.

"Ok," I sighed nodding to myself. I watched the screen as my brothers made the same path as Pestilence.

I frowned at one particular screen, a woman with black curly hair ran into the room wear Pestilence was.

I frowned harder as she was in there for a while. Then my expression dropped, a perfectly healthy doctor leant down throwing up and falling to the floor.

"SHIT!" I gasped standing up and not knowing what to do.

I watched helplessly as my brothers walked through the halls and like a wave, people started throwing up everywhere, getting closer towards them and me. I gulped when a doctor walking by my door and threw up.

I braced myself waiting to be sick. I couldn't feel it coming…I felt fine. I sighed with relief and sat back down on my chair. You're fine Claire, it's all psychological – I told myself. I stared intently at the screen as it started to swirl. CRAP! The room started spinning and I held my head in my hands, I coughed violently and held back the vomit in my throat. I took off Sammy's sweatshirt, I was sweating like an athlete, and I forced myself to watch the screen – even though it was still spinning. I coughed again, my throat itching and pulling at the motion, a warm liquid oozed and bubbled out of my mouth.

Suddenly the room burst open and a familiar man in a trench coat bent down and picked me up carefully. I looked at my hand and hesitated at the blood that I was coughing up. The man swung open another door and placed me on the bed.

"Now isn't that sweet," Pestilence said as he watched the gesture. "Now how did you get here?" He spat.

"I took a bus," Castiel panted and looked down at my brothers. "Don't worry I…" Castiel stopped, coughing violently and keeling over, blood dripped out of his mouth and I threw up onto the bed, chunks continuing to flow and hit my throat making me cough more, it wasn't until it stopped and I opened my eyes when I saw half of it was blood.

"Well would you look at that," Pestilence said bending down to Castiel's new level. "An occupied vessel but…powerless," he smiled shaking his head in amazement. "It's…fascinating, there's not a speck of angel in you…is there?" Castiel leaped up grabbing the knife and plunging it down at Pestilence's hand as he held onto something. Blood squirted everywhere and Pestilence screamed in agony falling to the floor.

"Maybe just a speck," Castiel mumbled.

The nurse in the room lunged at Cas and was on top of him as he laid on the floor and I heard her gasp as a knife seared through her stomach making her light up and die. My vision seemed to return to normal and I didn't even feel sick anymore. I frowned as I sat up carefully leaning over the side of the bed.

Dean grabbed the ring, the finger with it, and ran over too me.

"It doesn't matter," Pestilence said holding his hand. "It's too late," he mumbled and promptly disappeared.

"Here, let me help you up," Dean said using all his force to stand me up.

We all glanced at each other then looked at the ring.

* * *

**A/N **p.s please feel free to follow me on twitter, for all the information go to my website link is on my profile! : ) x.


	5. You…WHAT?

Hey all, thanks for all your reviews so far I would love some more though…*pleading eyes* please? Oh and remember feel free to add my Facebook, follow me on twitter, and visit my website : ) All links are on my profile page!

THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Castiel, Crowley, Dean W, Sam W or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W.**

You…WHAT?

One again we winded up at Bobby's. I slept the whole way there in Sammy's sweatshirt, absolutely freezing, but apparently that's nothing new. Bobby gave me a speculative look when we walked in, and I frowned at him, what was up his butt? But when he went straight to my bump I immediately understood. I suppose my brothers ignoring my pregnancy can be a good thing at times, they didn't judge me, and I didn't feel like I had to talk about it.

I handed them all a beer and sunk into Bobby's couch, Dean spun Pestilence's ring on the table and we stared at it as if it was a single life changing movement – ok so it was!

"Well," Bobby tutted. "It's nice to actually score a homerun for once, ain't it?" he shook his head and rubbed his face.

Sam stared at him and Dean sighed his head on his arm on the table. I gave Bobby a sympathetic look and he didn't take long to frown.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"The last thing Pestilence said, _it's too late_," Sam shrugged and Castiel sighed beside me, leaning his head on his hand and giving me a soft look.

"Anything specific?" Bobby asked and Sam shrugged in reply giving me a quick look.

"No," Sam frowned looking at Dean.

"We're just a little suspicious that he might have left a bomb somewhere," Dean spoke up. "So please tell us you have actual good news,"

Bobby hesitated and swallowed. "Chicago's about to be wiped off the map,"

We all grimaced.

"Great, how?" I asked sinking into the couch.

"Storm of the millennium, sets of a daisy chain of natural disasters, three million people are going to die," Bobby sighed.

Sam looked at everyone in the room.

"Huh," Dean sighed.

I looked at Castiel who was frowning at Bobby. "I don't understand your definition of good news." Cas stared at Bobby intently waiting for an answer.

I gave a brief laugh.

"Well death, the horseman, he's gunna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick starts the storm, get his ring back…" Bobby said looking at each of us.

"Yeah," Dean butted in looking sceptical. "You make it sound so easy," he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well I'm just trying to put a spin on it," Bobby threw his hands up in the air.

"W-well, Bobby, how'd you put this all together anyways?" Sam asked also sceptical. I had to admit I was also feeling it.

Bobby stared at us in shock. "I had…ya know, help," he replied sheepishly shrugging.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't make me try and have a vision about you," I warned – not that I knew how to force visions.

A glass tinged against the table behind us, and the sound of liquor being poured followed, we all turned around to see who this mystery person was. Crowley finished pouring his drink and picked it up.

"Don't be so modest," Crowley spoke to Bobby. "I barely helped at all,"

Dean and I returned our heads back to Bobby. Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"Hello boys and Claire, pleasure, etcetera." Crowley shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

Castiel stiffened beside me.

Crowley sniffed his drink and put it down. "Go ahead tell them, there's no shame in it," he said leaning against the doorway.

We snapped our heads to Bobby. "Bobby?" Sam asked turning serious. "Tell us what?" he asked through his teeth.

"Yes please do," I narrowed my eyes.

Bobby stared at Crowley with glazed eyes. "The worlds going to end," Bobby started and shrugged. "Seems stupid to get all precious over one little soul,"

My eyes widened and I swear there and then I could have gone into labour. Luckily I didn't. "Y-y-you…" I struggled for words.

"You sold your soul?" Dean frowned awkwardly.

"More like pawned it, I fully intend to give it back," Crowley spoke behind us and Dean snapped his head back too him.

"Then give it back!" Dean shouted in protest.

"I will," Crowley said.

"NOW!" Dean urged.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam frowned and I looked at Sam confused. How was that even relevant?

"Sam!" Dean protested.

"I was just wondering," Sam shrugged to Dean with a hint of a smile.

Bobby looked in-between us with wide eyes. "NO!" he said…a little weird, like high pitched, whilst he shook his head, and we all raised an eyebrow.

Crowley cleared his throat behind us and we all turned to see he was holding up an IPod touch. We stared at it intently to see a picture of Crowley kissing my…well he might aswell be my second father! I felt disgusted and looked at Bobby with my lips shut tight. Dean twisted his head to look at it probably.

"Why did you take a picture?" Bobby asked disgusted and embarrassed.

Crowley turned the IPod and looked at it then back to Bobby. "Why did you have to use tongue?" he asked. My brothers and I snapped our heads back to Bobby.

"_Talk about awkward moment_," I mumbled.

"Ok do you know what?" Dean sighed moving off the couch and walking to Crowley. "Give him his soul back now," he demanded.

"I'm sorry I can't," Crowley replied.

"Can't or won't?" Dean shouted.

"I won't!" Crowley snapped and I looked to him in shock. I thought he was on our side! "Alright? It's insurance,"

"What are you talking about?" Dean frowned quickly.

"You kill demons, giganta over there," Crowley nodded towards Sammy. "Has a temper about it, but you won't kill me, as long as I have that soul," he smirked pointing to Bobby. "In the deposit box,"

"You son-of-a-bitch," Bobby hissed, glaring at Crowley from underneath his hat.

Crowley thought for a split second. "I'll return it, after this is all over and I can walk safely away, DO WE ALL UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER!" Crowley shouted.

There were a lot of grunts and grumbles and Crowley smirked knowing he was safe and we couldn't touch him.

* * *

We were out in Bobby's junk yard. I cleaned the rubbish from the back seat which was _my area_, and Dean fumbled around in the boot of the Impala for something. Sammy walked across and leant on the car sighing. Dean looked up at him and stopped what he was doing.

"Let me guess we're about to have a talk?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam laughed to himself and pursed his lips. "Look Dean, um," Sam paused to cough. "For the record, I agree with you, about me. You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer," Sam paused struggling for words.

I looked up from the car and carefully got out looking at Sam. "More than a little," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well so do I," Sam carried on, ignoring me. "Believe me I know exactly how screwed up I am, you, Claire, Bobby, Cas, I'm the least of any of you," Sam shrugged and I looked down - oh how wrong he was.

"Oh Sam," Dean sighed looking around for a rescue out of the conversation, he looked at me hopefully as if I would get a headache or go into labour but I shook my head, Dean sighed and leant on the side of the Impala.

"It's true it is, I'm also all we've got, if there was another way…but I don't think there is. There is just me," Sam shrugged awkwardly as Dean had a thinking expression. "So I don't know what else to do, except just try to do what's gotta be done," Sam sighed and Dean and I were left with our head ticking over the conversation. We sat there like nodding dogs still processing it.

"AND…scene," Crowley said dramatically from the other side of the Impala.

Sam stiffened beside me and I placed a hand on his arm comfortingly, he looked at it surprised and gave me a soft smile before I took my hand back again.

"Something you need to see," Crowley said passing Sam a newspaper and being deadly serious.

Sam sighed and reluctantly took it. He unfolded it as Crowley stood beside me, Dean and I watched as Crowley pointed to something in the paper and we waited for a reaction from Sam. "Nivelus Pharmaceuticals rush deliveries for its new swine flu vaccine to quote _stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak, _uh…" Sam said now reading it and only picking the important-ish bits out. "Shipments leave Wednesday,"

"Nivelus pharmaceuticals…get it?" Crowley asked us and we stared at him dumbfounded.

We shook our heads.

Crowley sighed. "You three are lucky you have your looks! Your demon lover…Brady, Vice President of distribution, have you got it yet?" I didn't but my brothers did as they suddenly became wide eyed. "Ahh yes, that's the sound of the abacus clapping," Crowley sighed sarcastically. "We all caught up?"

"So Pestilence was spreading swine flu?" Sam asked and then I got it!

"Yeah but not just for giggles, that was step one, step two is the vaccine, and you think…" Dean said turning to Crowley in mid-sentence and got interrupted.

"I KNOW!" Crowley beamed. "I stake my reputation, that vaccine is chock full off grade A, farm fresh, Croatoan virus,"

We nodded lightly and shook our heads in disgust as to how anyone could do that. "Simultaneous, country wide, distribution," Sam sighed heavily. "That's quite a plan,"

"You don't get to be horseman for nothing," Crowley smiled. "So you boys better stock up on…" Crowley said looking at the Impala. "…well everything,"

"Boys?" I raised an eyebrow.

"This time next Thursday we'll all be living in zombie land, so consider that Claire and state if you think you'd rather stay here," Crowley's smug expression turned to my face.

"He's right," Dean sighed. "You should stay here; you're almost nine months gone!" Dean protested and I sighed swearing at my condition in my head.

"I'm coming," I snapped and Dean threw his hands up in the air. "I'm practically protected anyways," I shrugged.

"Right we'll talk to Bobby about it," Dean sighed and went for the house, I could tell he was pissed but I didn't care.

* * *

It was late when we had finally started to pack each of the cars we were taking. The night air was cold, and I tried to hide the fact that I was the only one shivering.

"Alright," Dean sighed closing the lid on the Impala. "Well good luck on stopping the whole zombie apocalypse," he grinned to Sammy.

"Yeah," Sam chuckled good luck killing death.

"Yeah," Dean smiled awkwardly.

Castiel was about to speak but I just shook my head at him and he stopped. Sam sighed. "Do you remember when we just used to hunt?"

"Nope can't say I do," I mumbled and Bobby shot me daggers, I just shrugged.

"You know, like Wendigo's? Do you remember how simple things were?" Sam asked and Dean looked down at me.

"Not really," Dean replied.

Sam chuckled to himself. "Well, um," he said pulling something out from his jeans. It was the demon killing knife, and he passed it to Dean carefully. "Yeah well, you might need this," he sighed and Dean went to accept it, frowning whilst he looked at it.

"Keep it," Crowley appeared to the side of Dean with a weird hooked knife. "He's covered," Dean took it slowly away from Crowley. "Death's own knife, kills demons, angels, and Reapers, and rumour has it, the very thing itself," Crowley stared at Dean.

"How did you get that?" Castiel asked.

Crowley stared at Castiel before answering. "Hello? King of the crossroads," he said then turned back to Dean. "So…shall we?" Crowley asked Dean pointing to the Impala. "Bobby…are you just gunna sit there?" Crowley asked now pointing towards Bobby.

Bobby was instantly offended. "No I'm gunna river dance,"

"I suppose if you wanna impress the ladies," Crowley mumbled and looked at my brothers and me. We returned the comment with frowns. Crowley sighed and moved forward a bit. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, really wasted that crossroads deal, fact, you get more if you phrase it properly. So I took the liberty of adding a teeny sub A clause on your behalf," Crowley kept his smug expression as we continued to frown at him. Dean looked down at the knife he held, and I guessed he considered killing Crowley in that instant for messing us about, but then he dropped it. "What can I say I'm altruist," Crowley shrugged. "You just gunna sit there?" Crowley asked again.  
The three of us turned to look at him intently. He looked up at us with wide eyes, then looked down at his legs. He moved his foot and I felt a smile form on my face. He moved the other one and placed it on the floor, he shook as he hauled himself up using the sides of his wheelchair for support. He pushed the chair back and was stood infront of us.

"Whoa," I gasped. I had never seen Bobby out of his chair, the first time I met him was just after he got out the hospital. He was quite tall, well taller than me.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Bobby sighed breathlessly.

"Yes I know, completely worth your soul, I'm a hell of a guy," Crowley smirked.

Sam and I beamed at each other then turned to Dean who seemed flabbergasted.

Bobby seemed to be smiling then narrowed his eyes at Crowley. "Thanks," he breathed.

"This is getting boring, can we go?" Crowley asked looking at Dean and I before going towards the Impala.

Bobby laughed silently, and Dean smiled once he was reassured Bobby was ok.

"Oh crap," I sighed fumbling around my pockets and picking up two beaded bracelets I had made the night before. It took me hours but I couldn't sleep. "Here," I said handing Sam and Dean a brown beaded bracelet each. They frowned at me quietly accepting them. "I made them the night before," I shrugged.

"What's this for?" Sam spoke up looking at them.

"Well, Dean gave me something to remind me of you two, so I figured I would give you both something, well a bit crappy, to give you both too." I shrugged.

"Thanks," Dean frowned putting the elastic string over his hand so it sat neatly on his wrist, Sam too.

"Yeah," Sam frowned and gave me a quick hug. "Any time you want to go back to Bobby's, ring," he mumbled in my ear and I gave him a glare once he got off me.

"Come on no chick flick moments," Dean smiled playfully nudging me and putting an arm over my shoulders.

Dean nodded for me to follow him and we jumped into the Impala. Crowley, Dean and I were to hunt for death – much to Dean's annoyance, but it was the only place I could go without the possibility of getting hurt, I know I can't see how either – and Sam, Castiel and Bobby were off to stop the Croatoan virus.


	6. Pizza?

Hey all, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I know I say it every time, however I still feel I don't say it enough! Also don't forget to check out my website, and feel free to add me on Facebook, and follow me on twitter – links are all on my FanFiction profile! : ) x.

**Disclaimer; I do not own; Castiel, Bobby, Dean W, Sam W, or Adam. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, and Anna. **

Pizza?

We walked across the street, the air was cold and I was in Dean's sweatshirt, he made a comment about how I lived in them but I didn't care whether I looked rough. My hair was down with its natural curls, and I wore my maternity jeans with my trainers. It felt weird walking through a town with Crowley and not Sammy. I stayed close to Dean though, Crowley was on the other side of him.

"Hey about we stop for pizza?" Crowley asked.

Dean and I exchanged glances before looking at Crowley. "Are you kidding me?" Dean frowned.

"Just said it was good," Crowley shrugged as we walked around a corner. He extended his arm out to stop us from walking any further. "Up ahead big ugly building," he spoke quickly. "Ground zero, horseman's stable if you will. He's in there," Crowley nodded as we looked at the tin building. The wind was loud and hard and I wished I had put my hair up, it was flying about everywhere, we HAD to stop this upcoming storm.

"How do you know?" Dean questioned, squinting as he looked at the warehouse.

"Have you met me? Because I know! Also…the block is squirming with Reapers," he said casually looking around at the thin air. The thought of them all being here, made my spine tingle. "I'll be right back," he said walking towards the building.

Dean and I shook our heads as he disappeared.

"What do you think?" He looked down at me.

"What do you mean what do I think?" I frowned, it was unusual for him to ask me these things.

"Well…you normally have a natural…feeling for these sort of things," he shrugged back at me.

"I don't think anything about it Dean," I shrugged frowning.

"Boy is my face red," Crowley's voice spoke from behind us. We jumped and turned around to face him. "Death's not in there," he shrugged. Well that would probably explain why I wasn't _feeling_ anything for the place.

"Wanna cut to the cue? Get to the part where you tell me where he is?" Dean asked irritated.

"Sorry, I don't know," Crowley shrugged shaking his head and starting to walk away.

Dean and I shared a glance, and ran towards Crowley – ok so I did a weird wobble.

"Wo-o-o-whoa, wait a minute you don't know?" Dean said stepping infront of Crowley to stop him from walking any further.

"Signs pointed, I'm just as shocked as you," he grunted walking past Dean.

Dean glanced at me and I gave him a sad expression. "Bobby sold his soul for this!" Dean shouted back at Crowley, saying what I was thinking.

"Relax, all deals are sold back or store credit," Crowley snapped back, Dean sighed, tensing up. "We'll catch death in the next doomed city,"

"Millions Crowley, Millions of people are about to die any minute!" Dean urged throwing his hands up in the air.

"True, so I strongly suggest we get out of here," Crowley spoke through his teeth and walked to the Impala.

Dean and I just stared at him dumbfounded. Were we really just going to let millions of people die? Mothers, fathers, aunties, uncles, brothers, sisters, daughters, and sons – all of them gone. I looked down at my bump, rubbing it soothingly, if this was my baby in trouble I would want to save him.

We walked back to the Impala and winded up in some street, Dean hadn't come back to Crowley, he was too busy peeing, and Crowley was left in the car with me. I tried my best to ignore him by turning on my phone to find several missed calls and phone messages – nothing new there!

**You have seventy seven messages from Anna: **

**Message 1: **

**Matt's still missing **

**Message 2: **

**Matt's missing, and you aren't finding him? **

**Message 3:**

**What the hell is wrong with you? It's MATT, he's GONE! **

**Message 4:**

**When I find you I will kill you! Matt better be with you right now! **

**Message 5:**

**Take it Matt isn't with you! **

**Message 6:**

**This is serious now, he has been missing for almost two months! You know him he would have come back by now! **

**Message 7: **

**He's not back **

**Message 8: **

**Matt still isn't back I need your help! **

"You know," Crowley breathed and I looked up from my phone. "Matt's just fine," he shrugged.

"Excuse me?" I snapped leaning forward.

"Met him, nice chap, about oh two months ago. He's hell bent on finding you, all puppy dog eyes, well wild dog eyes but puppy dog face – nearly killed me!" he gasped in horror.

"_Good_," I mumbled.

"He won't stop finding you," Crowley said as Dean jumped back into the Impala, checking his hair in his rear-view mirror.

I sighed at my phone, and pressed the button to clear my inbox, Matt wasn't my problem right now the world was.

"So what now? Am I meant to call out a bomb threat? A thousand bomb threats? I mean how the hell am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next ten minutes?" he sighed with frustration.

He looked to the side of him and Crowley had disappeared, Dean sighed turning around to view me. "Typical I know," I grunted.

Dean just sighed in frustration "Come on!" throwing his hands up in the air and placing them on the back of his seat again as he looked at me.

"I believe in you," I smiled touching his hand lightly so that he would stare into my eyes.

"Well at least someone does," he mumbled and I moved my hand before he had time to move it off himself.

We looked out of the side of the Impala and I saw Crowley stood outside a Pizzeria in his long coat and black gloves. He looked into it then looked towards us mouthing _in there_ and pointing.

"What?" Dean snapped and I resisted the urge to chuckle. "Yeah, I can't hear you!"

"I said…" Crowley appeared next to Dean in the passenger seat. "…I've found him, death, he's in there," Crowley pointed towards the Pizzeria again.

Dean shook his limbs and got out the car, the wind hitting him hard as he looked across to the Pizzeria. Crowley disappeared and Dean leaned in to speak too him.

"You coming or…" he trailed off once he noticed he was gone. "Come on Claire," he sighed nodding his head towards the Pizzeria.

"Are you sure?" I frowned. "I don't mind staying in here," I shrugged.

"Yeah well, the storms about to go down, and I think it would be useful having you close," he shrugged helping me out in the process.

"Ok, if you're sure," I shrugged.

He grunted and I started to shiver as the wind hit us. It was a sharp wind, the kind that left you thinking you had knives all over your skin, cutting deep. The rain poured, thunder and lightening flashed across the sky, as we made our way to the Pizzeria.

Dean silently opened the door to the Pizzeria, looking around and tip toeing as he walked in, he held it open for my big ass to walk through then closed the door without a squeak. Dean held the curved knife Crowley gave him, and I held a gun, and we examined all the dead people casually lying on tables and floors as we walked through. Dean motioned for me to stay and walked a couple of inches infront of me to a man who was sat upright in a chair, he was moving, to be honest it looked like he was eating. The hand Dean held the knife started to shake, and I frowned, he looked back at me in panick and dropped the knife quickly. It fell to the floor with a clang and we both tensed quickly looking to the man.

"Thanks for returning that," the man spoke, well it was pretty obvious it was the horseman. I looked to the floor and the knife was gone, I looked to the table where Death sat and it was there. "Join me Dean, Claire can pull up a chair too," he said playfully. "The pizza's delicious,"

I gulped and Dean looked behind him to me, he nodded and I joined his side. Thunder crackled from outside and we slowly walked towards the horseman. The horseman had a plate with a slice of pizza that he was cutting through; the rest of the pizza was on the table too.

"Sit down," he said calmly.

Dean pulled me up a chair next too him and we sat down, slowly and carefully.

"Took you long enough to find me," the horseman said unimpressed. "I've been wanting to talk to you,"

"What can I say?" Dean's voice was hoarse. "I have mixed feelings about that," he smirked oddly. "S-s-so, is this part where you kill me?" he laughed and smiled emotionlessly.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance," the horseman said looking Dean in the eyes. "To a thing like me, a thing like you…well," he paused to take a slurp from his drink. "Think how'd you feel if a bacteria was sat at your table, and it started to get snarky," he spoke still looking at Dean as a flash of lightening filled the room. "This is one little planet, and one tiny solar system, and a galaxy that is barely out of its diapers, I'm old Dean. VERY old, so I invite you to contemplate, how insignificant are you?" He sighed and placed a slice of pizza on an empty plate infront of Dean. "Eat," he ordered. Death watched him and waited, Dean looked too me first and then back at the plate. He picked up the knife and the fork and started to cut into the pizza. "I wasn't expecting Dean to bring his kid sister, no plate for you," Death spoke to me but carried on watching Dean. Dean slowly put the fork, with pizza on, into his mouth and chewed cautiously. "Good isn't it?" Death smirked watching him eat.

Dean made an ok expression and chewed more easily. "I gotta ask," Dean said pausing to chew and rethink his question. "How old are you?"

"As old as God, maybe older, neither of us can remember anymore. Life, Death, Chicken, Egg, regardless, at the end I'll reap him too," Death said casually as he cut into his pizza.

"God?" Dean's eyes became wide and I turned around to see people running as if trying to dodge the heavy raindrops falling from the sky, I turned back to the table. "You'll reap God?" Dean's eyes were still wide.

"Oh yes," Death spoke quietly. "God will die too Dean," Death looked at Dean quickly before carrying on with eating his pizza.

Dean sighed, his eyes still wide. "Well this is way above my pay grade," he mumbled and shook his head. I stayed still in my chair.

"Just a bit," Death mumbled.

"Then why are we still breathing? Sitting here with you, I mean what do you want?" Dean questioned and I saw that he had his hands clasped together subconsciously playing with the bracelet I gave him as he glanced at me.

"The leash around my neck OFF," he replied leaning in closer, his voice harsh. "Lucifer has me bound to him, some unseemly little spell, he has me where he wants and when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you; I had to wait for you to catch up! He made me his weapon, hurricanes, floods, raising the dead! I'm more powerful than you can process and I'm a slave to a bratty child having a tantrum!" Death protested, pure hatred covering his expression.

Dean's eyebrows rose up. "And you think…we can unbind you?" Dean questioned, even I had a few doubts about this.

"There's your ridiculous ego again, of course you can't," Death muttered. "But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun," he smirked. He leaned in closer towards Dean holding his hand up to show his ring. "I understand you want this,"

Dean and I examined this, and being Winchesters I could tell what he was thinking, _was this a trap? _Was Death really willing to give Lucifer up? Or was this going to lead Lucifer straight to us?

"Yeah," Dean's voice was hoarse.

"I'm inclined to give it to you," Death said.

"To give it to me?" Dean asked stunned, I must admit my eyebrows were also crossed.

"That's what I said," Death replied.

"But what about…Chicago?" Dean questioned, this was all too easy, we weren't used too it.

Lightening flashed across the sky, followed by a crack of thunder, and Death was contemplating it. "I suppose it could stay," he shrugged. "I like the pizza," he said with a slight hint of a smile as he took off his ring. Dean and I watched the motion in shock. He held the ring out for Dean and said "There are conditions,"

Dean stared at the ring. "Ok, like?"

"You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell," he spoke quickly. "Of course," Dean frowned.

"Whatever it takes," Death glanced at me quickly then back to Dean.

Dean suddenly understood and from those three words I knew we couldn't stop my fate. I was going to have my baby at the prom, and die.

"That's the plan," Dean said a weird expression on his face.

"Oh no, not yet, your brother he's the one that can stop Lucifer, the only one! And he's the only one that can bring on the birth," Death explained.

Dean's eyes became confused. "What you think-,"

"I know," Death interrupted. "So I need a promise, you're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit." He spoke glancing at me as if waiting for my agreement aswell.

Dean couldn't do that could he? He couldn't make Sam's destiny come true, or Dean's! After so long trying to fight it, we couldn't let it go, we couldn't let the Winchester curse settle in on any of our lives!

Death held is arm out again, shoving the ring in Dean's direction. "Well do I have your promise?" he asked.

Dean stared at the ring, he swallowed hard, "Ok yeah," he gulped. I looked at him disappointed, but I knew it was the right thing to do. "Yes," Dean nodded holding his hand out to accept the ring.

"That better be a yes, Dean, you know you can't cheat death." Death stared at him straight into Dean's eyes.

Dean's mouth opened but nothing came out, as the ring was placed into his hand, I felt a sigh of relief come out of me.

"Now, would you like the instruction manual?" Death asked, my brother and I looked at each other and nodded.

Death began to talk about how to use the rings, and we listened intently, the rain had stopped outside and I was glad that this wasn't a trap.


	7. Destined to Die

Hey all : ) Hope you've been enjoying this, and you want more, I welcome more Reviews with open arms! : ) Hope you like! Remember to check out my twitter, website, and Facebook : ) All links on profile! And am afraid I am loosing some reviewers, if so tell me what you think is going to happen and your thoughts : )

**Disclaimer; I do not own; Bobby, Castiel, Dean W or Sam W. However I do own; Claire W. **

Destined to Die

I sat on Bobby's couch, we got here two hours ago, Sam and Dean were having a sleep. We hadn't informed each other on our troubles, and recent events, Dean was asleep when Sam got home. I had turned the radio on and this artist, Adam Lambert came on. I liked the beat and tapped my foot on the floor to it. I sighed and ended up getting up, I twirled and moved my hips to the beat, laughing as I did this – I was being completely stupid. Footsteps came in and I immediately came to a stop. Sam looked up at me smiling.

"Thought you were asleep," I commented.

He shook his head smiling and grabbing my hand twirling me around on the spot. It soon turned into a sudden rave and I bounced and nodded my head to the beat with him. We fell into fits of laughter just staring at each other. Then for some reason we listened to the lyrics, **wanna scream out, no more hiding, Don't be afraid of what's inside, Wanna tell you, you'll be alright, in the aftermath.** Sam's expression dropped and looked at me, I looked to the floor, then someone turned off the music, Dean stood there coughing, looking at Sam smiling.

"People are trying to sleep," he smirked. "So stop the dancing and make the most of this time," he chuckled shaking his head and leaving the room.

Sam and I pursed our lips. Sam went to say something but I stopped him and decided to go back to bed.

* * *

I stood with Dean at Bobby's junkyard. I loved the smell of rust metal, the taste of the luke warm cola in my hands, and the sound of passing trains – the whole world just passing us by yet we were here.

"You gunna try it?" I asked as I watched Dean place the four rings on the bench in front of him. I moved closer to watch him.

"Hmm," was the reply I got as he examined the ring in his hand. "Here goes nothing," he sighed and placed it on the table. With one finger he moved it closer towards the ring in the centre, the other three followed, then like a magnet they snapped and joined the ring in the middle.

"Well it works," I smiled, however fear currently raged through my system, so much the baby kicked in protest.

Footsteps crunched on the stone floor, we looked up to see Bobby's kind face greet us, I smiled "Hey Bobby,"

He nodded in reply.

"Well how'd it go at the rocket's audition?" Dean asked smiling as he sat on the work bench.

"High kicks fair, boot kick needs some work, I walked up and down the stairs last night for…no good reason," Bobby said tilting his head quickly to one side. "I'm sore," he laughed. "Feels so good, I'm scared it's a dream!" he smiled.

"Well it's not," I beamed, I loved seeing Bobby happy. From the moment I met him he was a miserable sod! But now…he's so full of life!

"I know kid," he smiled nodding at me. "But then I remember that the worlds dying bloody so…drink?" he asked Dean, handing him a beer.

I gave Bobby evils.

He shrugged "Sorry Claire,"

I sighed "Don't sweat it,"

Dean accepted the drink, and undid the top, he glanced at Bobby. "Check it out," He placed the rings accordingly on the table, then moved the one, again towards the centre, and like magnets they joined to the middle one.

Bobby mid swing in drinking almost choked. He went to touch them but decided against it. "So Death told you how to operate those?" he questioned. "The whole deal?"

"Yeah it's nuts," Dean breathed. "Of course I got bigger problems now," Dean sighed.

"Really? Like…?" Bobby waited.

"What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?" Dean questioned and I smiled trying to hide it by biting my lip, but then my expression became sad. If Dean went against his word then he would die, so either way we go into this fight, one of us will end up dead!

Bobby seemed furious. "Nothing good, what did you say?" he said casually and sat down on the bench.

"That I was cool with Sam driving the bus on the whole Lucifer plan," Dean said taking a sip of beer, I sat down beside him.

"So Death thinks Sam ought to say yes huh?" Bobby asked his eyes wide.

"I don't know…yeah," Dean nodded looking at the rings. "But I mean of course he'd say that, he works for Lucifer," Dean shrugged.

"Against his will, I thought he said?" Bobby questioned leaning in closer.

"Well I say take his sob story with a fat grain of salt, I mean he is death!" Dean shrugged again.

"I didn't think he was lying," I frowned.

Dean glanced at me and contemplated my sudden outburst.

"Claire's right, I mean yeah he's Death, but think of the birds eye view," Bobby shrugged.

Dean stared at him and me in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"I'm just saying," Bobby shrugged.

"Well don't!" Dean snapped. "I mean what happened to you being against this?" Dean questioned.

"Look I'm not saying Satan ain't full of character deflexed but…" Bobby mumbled and I wasn't quite sure what he said.

"But what?" Dean urged.

"…back at Niveus, I watched that kid pull one civilian out after another, he must have saved ten people, never stopped, never slowed down. We're hard on him, we've always been, but in the mean time he's been running into burning buildings since he was what twelve?" Bobby asked.

"Pretty much," Dean muttered.

"Look Sam's got a darkness in him, and I'm not saying he don't, but he's got a hell of a lot of good in him too," Bobby said.

I nodded in agreement, so did Dean.

"I know," Dean breathed.

"Then you know, Sam will beat the devil, or die trying," Bobby said and the thought of Sam dying made my spine shiver, infact my whole skin was covered in goose-bumps. "And that's the best we could ask for, so I gotta ask Dean, what exactly are you afraid of?" Bobby questioned and I looked at Dean waiting for an answer. Dean looked up at Bobby, his eyes glazed. "Loosing? Or loosing your brother?" Bobby questioned.

"Or the question could be, what about loosing? Or Loosing my brother and sister? The only family, apart from you, in my life?" Dean questioned his face tense.

"What you talking about boy?" Bobby questioned as my eyes became watery.

Dean stormed off back to the house, not wanting to talk about it, I knew I had to talk to Bobby about Dean's sudden outburst.

"Claire, you're not in any trouble are ya? I thought you were the only safe one, considering you're baby?" Bobby nodded towards my stomach.

I couldn't tell him, I couldn't say that I was destined to die. "When Michael and Lucifer battle it out, I'm supposed to be there," I shrugged water filling my eyes.

Bobby shrugged. "So what? The sprog will probably be out by then,"

I shook my head struggling for words.

"The sprog is supposed to come OUT then!" I laughed as more tears formed, some managed to escape. Bobby's face stared at me in horror. "Lucifer h-h-he's supposed, t-t-to make me go in labour, he's an angel after all," I shrugged and ran my hand through my hair.

Bobby sighed closing his eyes and looking at the floor. "I-I'm s-sor,"

"Don't!" I snapped shaking my head. "Don't apologise for something that you can't stop, you can't feel! Because you're not cursed like we are," I breathed and stood up, wiping away the tears.

"No!" Bobby shouted back, and I turned around. "You will get out of this," Bobby's eyes were watery.

"How? Lucifer is supposed to be in Sam when I give birth," I shrugged.

"Good," Bobby said suddenly smiling. "Then you can raise the kid saying that his uncle made him be born, what's the deal?" Bobby frowned intense.

I seemed taken aback by the simple question. "It doesn't matter," I shrugged faking a smile about to walk away.

"Claire!" Bobby's authority using voice took place. "Tell me," he spoke more softly.

"I'm supposed to die!" I said it like saying it to myself for the first time, as well as to Bobby.

"W-what?" Bobby asked taken aback, with his new legs he ran into the house, I was fast behind him.

Dean was casually sitting on the sofa taking a sip of beer; Bobby marched in, and stood infront of the telly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bobby demanded.

"What?" Dean asked acting dumb.

I gave Dean a glossy expression and he sighed closing his eyes. "Bobby I'm sorry," Dean sighed.

"You're saying sorry to _me_?" Bobby protested. "What about her?" Bobby screamed pointing to me. "Now I know I haven't been there in…_intimate_ moments between you three, but my guess is you've been avoiding this fact like the plague!" Bobby protested spit coming out of his mouth he was so furious.

"Stop it," I sighed trying not to cry. This was too real, death, I couldn't handle it – I didn't want too!

"What did you want me to do, prepare for _two_ funerals?" Dean shouted.

"Please," I sighed trying to blink away the tears.

"No! I wanted you to bring her into the equation, are you an idjut? This girl, your sister, is going to die if we don't help her?" Bobby shouted.

"You don't think I know that?" Dean asked standing up.

"STOP IT!" I screamed getting in-between them. They looked at me taken aback. "Stop it," I panted. "Don't make this real to me, don't make me have to deal with this, I won't accept it," I snapped.

Dean sighed. "This is why," he glared at Bobby.

"Claire, you're gunna have too," Sam sighed stepping in from the side. I stared up at him my eyes full of water.

I shook my head.

Dean looked away – I knew he was trying to hide some sort of emotion from me.

"This is real, death is always something we can't stop, sometimes we have to accept it," Sam shrugged.

Dean stared at him in disbelief. "Wait a minute, didn't you tell me the other day not to give up hope on her?" Dean questioned.

"Well yeah, but that was before Brady told us she was going to die," Sam shrugged.

"She's only going to die if you kill her," Dean snapped and the room fell silent.

Sam blinked at Dean, startled by the comment, he just stood there. Bobby's mouth fell open, as did mine, and Dean rubbed his hand through his hair. Dean had a point, if Sam could take control, Lucifer wouldn't kill me. I flumped myself on the couch, my ankles and back hurting, I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Sam," I breathed.

Sam suddenly laughed. "Dean you're right, if I take control of Lucifer, I can stop ALL of this," Sam smirked.

"We need to talk, alone," Dean replied grabbing Sam by the arm and dragging him into another room.


	8. No Hope

Hey all : ) So the Reviews are so GREAT so far, however I really would love some more…pretty please? Hope you are enjoying it so far : )

**Disclaimer; I do not own; Bobby, Castiel, Dean W or Sam W. However I do own; Claire W. **

No Hope

Darkness, that's all there was, it never goes – it stays. That's all I see when I sleep. Except what I _feel _is…cold. This never ending coldness that gets me to the core of my bones. I shiver but I'm restricted, I can't move, I can't feel anything but cold.

My body tensed and shot up forcing my eyes to wake up. There's one thing this new dream doesn't change, the feeling of relief when I wake up. I looked to Bobby who was giving me a weird expression. I ignored him, sighing I sat up, I had a big duvet on top of me.

"Thanks," I mumbled my voice hoarse.

"No problem," Bobby frowned.

"Spit it out," I sighed. I had fallen asleep on his couch in the living room, but then again that's nothing new, I always did. I'd be in the middle of some overdramatic old time horror movie, then bang, I would fall asleep!

"Were you cold?" he questioned going into the kitchen, I followed him. The smell of bacon warmed my nostrils.

"Cold is an understatement," I chuckled sitting on the dining table.

"The heating was full blast, and all the doors were closed…I don't know maybe I need to get the place re-insulated or summin," Bobby shrugged.

"Might be an idea!" I chuckled and looked out the window. Dean was talking to Sam, beer in their hands, and they were leaning against the Impala. "Dean's letting him do it…isn't he?" I asked. I already gave Sam my approval for trying to take on Lucifer, and Dean was grumpy about it, until I explained my reason. Sam saying yes to Lucifer gave me some hope, hope that he would save me, Dean, Bobby, and everyone else on this planet – I had faith in him. And I made sure I told Dean that.

"Yeah," Bobby sighed looking down.

I nodded and replied with "That's good,"

Bobby gave a light chuckle.

Dean came in a couple of minutes later after his talk with Sam, and Sam followed after a couple of seconds.

"Claire, we need to talk to you," Dean sighed and walked into the living room.

"Sorry Bobby," Sam sighed as he closed the double doors to a very confused Bobby.

"What's this about?" I asked cautious of what they should say.

"Your options," Sam sighed.

Dean grunted and sat next to him. "We're finding it a…little difficult about where you should stay whilst we get a few jobs done before Lucifer jumps Sam's bones," Dean sighed taking a swig of beer.

"Ok," I frowned. "Jobs?" I asked concerned.

"Demon blood, lots of it," Sam commented. "Castiel's already agreed to come with us, but we think it might be more appropriate if you stay with Bobby or in the nearest motel," Sam spoke clearly, trying to have a somewhat normal and adult conversation with me.

"These may be the last few days I have on earth, or you and Dean have on earth, I think my idea would be to spend them with you," I pleaded with my eyes. "I'll come on the hunts," I announced, Dean and Sam immediately rolled their eyes, I knew they were expecting a fight.

"Claire," Sam sighed rubbing his face with the palm of his hand.

"Wait," I ordered and they both perked their heads up. "However I will stay in the Impala, read a book or something," I shrugged. "I'll only come for the injured or wounded, I want to be useful! I can't be stuck in a motel with my thoughts," I said thinking aloud and wishing I didn't, it made me sound like a right pussy.

"Ok," Dean nodded and Sam smiled with approval.

* * *

I sat in the Impala reading a book up on pregnancy issues, or something to those lines, Bobby suggested looking up blood circulation as I was always getting cold. The screams coming from the building behind me didn't bother me, they were short and quick, and I knew what was happening was for the good…right? What seemed like seconds later, Castiel, Sam, and Dean all came out with at least a gallon of blood each. They placed it in the boot of the car and I could feel the weight of the Impala shift to the back wheels.

Bobby was looking at some papers in the back of his van parked next to us. I decided to get up and tell him about how crap his idea was on me reading this book. I wobbled out and stumbled over to him elegantly. He had his back to me the whole time until I playfully hit him on the back with the book.

"Hey," he protested grumpily turning around to view me.

"Hey to you too," I smirked.

"That is such a Dean look on your face," he said plainly and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing in this book about blood circulation, and I looked up everything to do with getting cold but nothing, so what do you think is wrong with me?" I asked him and he shrugged in response. "Helpful," I muttered throwing the book in the van.

Dean wiped some blood off his cheek as he walked over to us. "Whoa Bobby, I can't get used to you at height level," Dean grinned playfully.

Bobby gave a light chuckle before turning serious. "So…was I right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah as always Yoda, two stuffed demons inside just like you said," Dean sighed.

"Did you get it?" Bobby asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, all the go juice Sammy can drink," Dean said and we all looked over to Sam who was viewing the blood like cartons of milk at a store.

"We're doing the right thing," I mumbled.

"Yeah let's hope so," Dean sighed giving me a glance.

"You ok?" Bobby questioned suspicious.

"Not really, what ya got?" Dean asked as we turned to view the papers at the back of the van. "Pregnancy book?" Dean frowned. "Isn't it a little late for that Claire?"

"Yeah well Bobby thought it would be useful for me to look up symptoms of being cold," I shrugged.

"Yeah but your almost due no need to worry right?" Dean asked a panicked look swept across his face.

"Nothing's in there so I guess not," I shrugged.

"Good, so what you got Bobby?" Dean asked again looking at the papers.

"Not much, these look like omens to you?" Bobby asked holding up a newspaper to show me and Dean. "Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, Wildfires in L.A," Bobby carried on with the list.

"Wait what about Detroit?" Dean asked looking at that particular paper.

"Temperature dropped about twenty degree's but only in a five block radius but only in downtown motown," Bobby explained and Dean took all of it in.

"That's the one, the devil is in Detroit," Dean said placing the newspaper back in the van.

I frowned at him, how did he know that?

"Really?" Bobby asked for me. "As far as sport boating goes, it's a little light in the loafers, are you sure?" Bobby asked and Dean looked to Sam again nodding.

"Yeah I'm sure," Dean sighed and we all viewed Sammy again.

The baby gave an almighty kick and I gasped holding my stomach Sammy came running too me, Bobby and Dean moved closer, Castiel kept his distance.

"She's fine," Castiel sighed.

"Yeah what makes you so sure? You lost your angel go juice," Dean sighed. "You ok?" He asked concerned.

I nodded quickly staring at Sam in shock. "Just a big kick, nothing interesting," I gulped.

"Good," Dean said eyeing me up and down.

"We better get moving," Bobby sighed and closed the van doors.

"Yeah," I sighed looking at Sam.

It wasn't long before night took over and I was in the Impala. Castiel snored loudly next to me and I could feel myself drifting off, but every time I thought I was asleep Castiel would snore and wake me up.

"Make him stop," I groaned as Dean turned his head to check on us.

"Can't do," Dean tutted. "Aww ain't he a little angel," Dean smirked examining Cas further.

Sam looked behind him to view Castiel. "Angel's don't sleep," he commented and looked between Dean and I.

Dean looked at Castiel a second time and shook his head as he examined the road. "I got a bad feeling about this," Dean sighed staring at the road.

"You're not the only one," I commented looking at my bump.

"Well you'd both be nuts to have a good feeling about this," Sam smirked with a light voice.

"You know what I mean," Dean's voice was hoarse. "Detroit, he'd always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit, and yet here we are," Dean grunted.

Sam's expression dropped slightly. "Here we are," he sighed.

"Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, maybe he knows something that we don't," Dean urged as if trying to talk Sam out of it.

Sam chuckled. "Dean, I'm sure he knows a butt load we don't, but you gotta hope he don't know about the rings," Sam paused to look at Dean then sigh. "Hey, um, on the subject there's something I gotta talk to you both about,"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Hmm?" I sighed looking out the window.

"This thing goes our way and I tipple Lindy into that box…you know I'm not coming back?" he asked and my eyes went huge, I hadn't considered that fact.

Dean stayed silent watching me in his mirror then when he saw an expression he finally answered. "Yeah I'm aware," Dean replied and Sam looked back to me and I nodded.

"Yep," I croaked.

"So you gotta promise me something," Sam carried on.

"Ok," Dean and I shrugged in unison.

"Yeah, anything," Dean added.

"You gotta promise not to try and bring me back," Sam stated.

My heart sank, the one thing I had secretly promised myself I was just about to promise to someone else that I wouldn't do it. My one hope was to get Sammy back if he died, or whatever, but now even that hope was gone.

"No," I shook my head quietly from the back.

"What?" Dean asked stunned. "No I didn't sign up for that,"

"Me neither!" I protested.

"Claire, Dean," Sam sighed.

"Your hell is going to make my tour look like Grace Land, and you want me, us, to sit by and do nothing?" Dean asked shocked and alarmed.

"Once it's shut you can't go opening it again it's too risky Dean," Sam urged.

"No-no-no, as if I'm just going to let you rot in there," Dean scoffed and the pit of my stomach felt sick.

"Yeah you are, you both are," Sam said turning to look at me. "You don't have a choice,"

"You can't ask me to do this," Dean complained.

"I'm sorry Dean, you have too," Sam snapped carefully.

"So then what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"You go find Lisa," Sam replied cautiously as Dean scoffed. "You pray to God that she's dumb enough to take you and Claire in, you have barbeques, go to football games, help Claire raise her kid, you go live some normal apple pie life Dean. You too Claire, you're job will be complete," Sam sighed to me.

Once again my brothers were planning my future, a future I didn't want, who said I want this kid? This responsibility? I immediately hate myself for thinking it, but it's something I have to think about. Dean wasn't going to sit at home help me raise this baby, have a girlfriend and take care of her son aswell!

"Promise me!" Sam raised his voice.

Dean turned to look at him without a word. Sam sighed and looked to me but I avoided eye contact snuggling up to his sweatshirt.


	9. Don't Go

Hey all : ) Another update, another day! OMG! I am so freaking upset I have like TWO chapters after this and that's it! Would love to hear your theories on what's going to happen! Please Review? Xx.

Don't Go

How I loved spending my nights stood in a Michigan alleyway in Detroit, freezing to the bone, in-between my two brothers – ok so the last part ain't that bad. Bobby was at the end of the alley with his binoculars looking up to some house we think Lucifer is at. Castiel was just stood close to us, since he lost his angel mojo he's seemed out of place. I shivered uncontrollably, and the baby seemed to be kicking lighter than normal.

"I don't like this feeling," I complained. It was like a twist in my gut, the feeling I was going to be sick. It was a bit similar to the feeling I had when Lucifer turned up and killed Gabriel.

Bobby came back to us breathless.

"Demons, must be at least two dozen of them," Bobby panted. "You were right something's up,"

Dean's jaw tightened. "More than something, he's here I know it." He glanced down at me. Dean walked past Sam and straight to the boot of the Impala.

Sam stood alert and the sickness returned again. Sam let out a big sigh as he looked to Bobby, who avoided eye contact as Dean lifted the hood. But then Bobby gave up and started to move closer to Sam.

"I'll see you around kid," Bobby croaked. I sighed and wobbled over to join Dean, I couldn't watch, but at the same time I wanted too.

"See you around," Sam breathed. There was a brief pause before Bobby took Sam and squeezed a hug on him, Sam accepted it and squeezed back.

"He get's in, you fight him to the nail, you understand?" Bobby choked and panted, Sam nodded. "Keep swinging, don't give an inch," Bobby ordered and Sam stared back at him.

"Yes sir," Sam nodded and Bobby gave him a pat on the back.

Sam let out a deep sigh, as did Dean and I. The baby continued to kick lightly but I told him to quiet down, now wasn't the time. Sam rubbed his palm with his face and turned to Castiel smiling and holding out his hand.

"You take care of these guys ok?" Sam asked, grabbing Castiel's hand and shaking it.

Castiel sighed and shook his head. "That's not possible." Sam rolled his eyes in response.

"Then humour me," Sam smiled.

"Oh," Castiel sighed smiling and shaking his head. "I'm supposed to lie,"

Sam chuckled.

"Sure, it will be fine," Castiel smiled awkwardly to one side.

"Just…stop, talking," Sam nodded his expression dropping, but there was still a hint of a smile.

Castiel looked to us awkwardly then walked to join Bobby. Sam sighed and walked towards us.

"Save the best to the last," Sam smirked grabbing me in a tight hug. He let go but I stayed on, trying my best to make him faint, anything to stop him from doing this. "Claire," Sam sighed perfectly fine.

When I realised I wasn't achieving anything I let go.

"I want to tell you you'll be alright in the aftermath," Sam smirked.

"Cheesy much?" I grinned chuckling.

"Just wanted that smile," Sam sighed going to rub the side of my cheek but deciding against it and looked to the ground.

"Just promise me you'll keep this with you," I sighed fingering the bracelet I made, that was now around his wrist.

"Sure," Sam frowned. "As long as you keep this," he smirked tapping my locket.

"I never take it off," I smiled like a six year old. My face fell on the next thing I was about to say. "Don't let him kill me,"

"I won't," Sam frowned touching my chin and moving it upwards so that I would stare into his luscious eyes.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Claire," Dean protested with a sigh.

"I know," I sighed.

"Oh Claire, one more thing, don't go near the Huntington's," Sam sighed and I playfully hit him.

"Go you idiot," I said tears forming in my eyes, Sam's too.

He nodded and turned to Dean who was still holding the boot open. "You might not want to watch this," Sam sighed examining the blood again as he wiped his eyes.

Dean walked off and tapped my hand to follow him. We waited by the side of the Impala. Sam hid behind the boot as he drank, and drank, and drank. I moved closer to Dean, but not too close, I knew he needed his space. Sam eventually sighed and dropped the hood.

"Let's go," he breathed, all pepped up like it was for a race.

Dean closed his eyes quickly before leaving. I watched him walk away with Sam around the corner, left in the dark with what was going to happen next.

"Alright!" I heard Sammy scream. "We're here you sons of a bitches, come and get it!" Sam shouted.

* * *

Bobby, Castiel and I moved forward to examine the outside of the house that my brothers were in. We were just waiting, like sitting ducks, but waiting for that light that told us Sammy had said yes. Twenty minutes or so had passed and a noise vibrated in my ear drums. I rubbed at them hard, until Bobby gasped and Castiel frowned. The noise got louder in time with the light coming from the window. I screamed leaning closer to the floor, my head pounded as the baby gave one small kick and the light disappeared as did the noise.

"Claire you ok?" Bobby asked leaning down with me.

I looked up at him stunned. "Yes," I nodded.

"You're ears are bleeding," Castiel noted.

I touched my ear and looked at my hand. Castiel was right – it was blood.

* * *

We stood outside some television shop. Sam had failed us, Dean told us everything. How Lucifer managed to jump Sam's bones and Sam not being able to take control. Unfortunately Bobby and Castiel felt the need to tell Dean about my little _episode _during the event. Dean checked I was ok, and I felt the fear as he stared at me.

"Breaking news," some televisions shouted and we had the immediate reaction of walking to them. "Reports are flooding in, seven point six quakes in Mexico, eight point nine in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and New York. The American authorities have no idea why…" the reporter carried on but Castiel caught my attention and made me stop listening, in some respects I was greatful.

"It's starting," Castiel mumbled and left the three of us gawping at the sirens, cracks, and inured people on the television.

"Hey you think genius?" Dean replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," Castiel murmured.

"So what do we do know?" Dean asked and moved towards Castiel, I stayed close beside him.

"I suggest we buy a mass amount of alcohol, spring water for Claire, and wait for the inevitable blast wave," Castiel sighed.

"Yes well thank you Cas, I mean how do we stop it?" Dean asked and Castiel glanced at me quickly.

"We don't," he frowned. "Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins, then Claire will have her baby," Castiel sighed.

Dean frowned. "Ok well where is this chosen field?"

"I don't know," Castiel replied.

"Well there's gotta be something to help them, something we can do," Dean urged.

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel sighed frustrated. "This is over,"

I let out a sniff I was trying to hide.

Dean looked down at me and pursed his lips whilst turning back to Castiel. "You listen to me you little sissy, we are not giving up!" Dean urged and Bobby came to join us. "Right Bobby?" Dean questioned.

Bobby seemed pale white, and had bloodshot eyes.

"Bobby?" Dean questioned his eyes wide.

Bobby shook his head. "There was never much hope to begin with," Bobby shook his head.

I shrugged trying to hold back every single emotion I had. My family were literally giving up on my life! On Sammy's self sacrifice!

"I don't know what else to do, I'm sorry Claire," Bobby sighed I turned my back to him, desperately trying not to cry.


	10. Abandoned

Hey all! So yeah, I've finished writing this now! AHH! And I really hope it isn't a massive disappointment! It's…weird I'll give you that, and you might not like the reaction from Dean, but I hope you understand why he gives that reaction. Anyway there is one or two more chapters after this! So make the most of it!

PLEASE Review! Please?

Abandoned

During my time with the Winchesters, my brothers, we had our fights – sure we had a hell of a lot of them. But the moments I tend not to remember are the good ones, probably because in some ways they can hurt the most. The nights where we would sit up and watch an old movie, eat cheese burgers, laugh along with each other. The days where we would drive non-stop just to see some stupid parade or festival. The best nights were the ones where we would sit on the hood of the Impala, in some deserted place, and just look up and watch the stars. Watch as they twinkle and shine, not saying a word we just stared up at their beauty. The impala was the one that would take us there, and although my brothers would think of themselves without a home, I knew that the Impala was our home – even if they didn't, it would always protect us from storms.

Dean held up his phone waiting for Chuck to answer. I wasn't sure what he was playing at, but I was sat in the passenger seat next too him, we both felt the empty space needed filling.

"No chuck?" Dean questioned and I looked to him alarmed. "Whose mistress magna?" Dean asked with playful eyes. "Yeah I bet real close, whatever happened to Becky?" Dean questioned. That Becky girl was annoying and patronising, but Chuck seemed to like her. I looked to Dean hopeful, he knew my silent question and shook his head as he got an answer from Chuck. "Well you really got a whole virgin hooker thing going on don't ya?" Dean smirked his expression dropped when Chuck said something, and Dean's lips trembled. "Sam said yes." With another reply Dean's eyes became hopeful all of a sudden. "Did you see where the title fight goes down?" Dean questioned. "Oh crap," Dean muttered. "Stalls cemetery," Dean muttered too himself. "Wait I know that, that's an old bone yard outside of Lawrence, why Lawrence?" Dean questioned frowning. "All right Chuck, do you want to really short circuit this thing?" Dean asked, his game face was back on. "Well do you have any idea what's going to happen next?" he asked frustrated. "Alright thanks Chuck," Dean sighed about to put the phone down but stopped when he heard Chuck's desperate plea for him to come back. Dean listened and looked at me his lower lip trembling. "Ok, thanks," he sighed cutting him off.

"Where?" I asked concerned. "The Bone yard in Lawrence?" I frowned.

"Yeah," He sighed. "Chuck said either way, he knows you're going to be there," Dean shrugged.

"We can stop this," I urged, I had to give him faith; I had to give myself faith.

Dean nodded and we got out of the Impala, Castiel and Bobby was walking towards us, as Dean went in the hood.

"You going some place?" Bobby asked us both. Dean gave them both a stern look, and I just tried not to look at them. "You two are going to do something stupid, you both got that weird look you do," Bobby sighed.

"I'm gunna go talk to Sam," Dean spoke quickly turning to view Bobby.

"You just don't give up," Bobby sighed shaking his head.

"It's Sam and Claire's life in danger!" Dean snapped.

"You couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not going too on the battle field, with Claire," Castiel glanced at me.

I shook my head pissed off.

"Well if we've already lost, I guess we've got nothing to lose right?" Dean questioned.

"I just want you to understand, the only thing that you're going to see out there, is Michael killing your brother, and Claire possibly already dead on the floor next to him, and the baby in Michael's hand." Castiel sighed.

Dean contemplated it. "Well I ain't going to let them die alone," he shrugged water filling his eyes.

We stared at them, I sighed and breathed in, plucking up all the courage to say the next few words. "Thank you for your help, for trying, and goodbye," I breathed and sat in the Impala slamming the door behind me.

Dean stared at them unimpressed until he too got into the Impala and started the engine.

* * *

"They're here," I breathed feeling sick again. I didn't realise how sick I felt until I grabbed an empty bag and threw up.

"Steady," Dean sighed worried as he patted my back.

I nodded and sat up wiping my mouth.

"Jeez Claire, you're freezing," Dean commented feeling my back as we drove closer to the bone yard.

"I feel fine," I frowned.

"Yeah," Dean also frowned. "You've warmed up," he nodded. There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "If I could have it my way, you wouldn't be here, but it turns out I wouldn't have been able to stop it," Dean sighed.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

Dean sighed. "Chuck said to me, on the phone yesterday, either way this lays out, you are always there. And he doesn't know why," Dean shrugged. "He said I should take you anyway, not cause any fuss,"

"Ok," I nodded. "What does that mean?" I frowned.

"It means that maybe I can save you," he nodded and stopped outside the gates of the yard. We looked out to see Adam and Sam stood opposite each other. Dean shoved a cassette in the player and turned it up. We glared on as he edged closer with the Impala, towards our brothers. Our brother's bodies looked between a mixes of; shocked, confused, and just plain pissed. We stopped right infront of them and Dean turned the engine off. We leaned out of the Impala and Dean smirked.

"Hello boys," he leant his elbow on the Impala.

I gave them both a wave.

"Sorry are we interrupting something?" Dean questioned playing dumb as if this was a casual meeting.

* * *

We closed the doors to the Impala and joined each other in the middle. We were stood infront of four people right now, Sam, Adam, Michael, and Lucifer. It was difficult to get your head around and I think Dean felt the same. However I composed myself, I had to be strong infront of them, I had to do this for Sammy.

"Hey," he called to Sam. "We need to talk," Dean narrowed his eyes.

Sam – ok well Lucifer – nodded and looked to Adam – well Michael – and nodded. "Dean," he smiled looking at him. "Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid,"

Dean's fists clenched. "I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Sam,"

Lucifer looked unimpressed.

"You're no longer the vessel Dean, you got no right to be here," Michael spoke up, and I pleaded too him with my eyes, pleaded for him not to let Lucifer kill me.

"But thanks for bringing Claire," Lucifer smirked, and I mentally shuddered as he said my name.

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere I am so sorry," Dean sighed shaking his head at Michael.

"Adam isn't home right now," Michael smirked.

"Well leave a message," I smirked trying to hold back the sick in my mouth.

"And that makes you next on my list buttercup but right now, we need five minutes with him," Dean said gesturing towards Lucifer.

"You little maggot, you are no longer a part of this story!" Michael shouted at Dean moving closer towards us. Dean moved closer towards Michael ready for a fight.

"Hey! Ass-butt!" a familiar gruff voice called. Castiel stood infront of Bobby holding a flaming bottle, he then threw it towards Michael who was stood quite close to me. It hit Michael perfectly and the glass shattered everywhere as Michael burst into flames. Dean hunched himself over me as the screams continued, along with the constant ring in the ears. He moved off me once they stopped and Michael had disappeared – my gut told me that was a bad move.

I stared at Castiel with wide eyes.

"Ass-Butt?" Dean asked also wide eyed.

Castiel was breathing heavily. "He'll be back and upset, but you got your five minutes," Castiel panted looking between Dean, me and Sam with cautious eyes.

"Castiel," Lucifer said emotionlessly. "Did you just mullet off my brother with holy fire?" he asked now fierce as he walked a couple of steps closer.

Castiel shook his head taking a couple of steps back. "Uh…no,"

"No-one dicks with Michael but me," he spat staring at Castiel.

My heart pounded, chest hurt, eyes watered as I stared at my favourite angel. Despite our beliefs, he and Bobby had come back. Lucifer clicked his fingers and Castiel exploded, flesh going everywhere aswell as his blood. It was literally as if he had a bomb inside him, and it just went off, chunks of flesh flumping to the floor.

"NO!" I screamed going to run towards the now empty space but Dean grabbed my hand to stop me.

Bobby breathed heavily, half of his body covered in Castiel's blood, and he looked to us with wide eyes. Dean took a couple of deep breaths and turned to Lucifer.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" he asked and I took a step back from Dean.

Lucifer turned to Dean. "You know…I've tried to be nice, for Sammy's sake, but you," he paused to grab Dean by the collar on his jacket and tighten his grasp. ", are such a pain, in my ass!" Lucifer's face screwed up and he pushed Dean. My oldest brother went flying into the windscreen of our home – the Impala - causing it to crack and leave Dean wounded.

How could I stop this? Fake Labour? Bring the Labour on somehow? How? What could I, Claire Winchester, possibly do to stop this?

A sudden gun shot made me jump and a hole appeared in Sammy's body. Another gunshot went off followed by another hole. I turned around slowly to see a nervous wreck put the gun down. Bobby. Lucifer turned to him, perfectly fine, and looked down at his wound.

I stayed quiet, breathing heavy, as Lucifer looked to Bobby pretty pissed. He lifted his hand and turned two of his fingers. Bobby's head turned with the fingers and you could hear the snap of his neck as his limp body fell to the floor.

My breathing became heavier and I had to concentrate on calming down.

"NO!" Dean screamed as he watched the single action.

"Yes," Lucifer said pissed. He grabbed Dean's leg and pulled him off the Impala giving him a smack in the cheek as he did so. Dean coughed and held out his hand as the blood flowed down from his mouth.

"Sammy…are you in there?" Dean panted turning to Lucifer.

"Oh he's in there alright," Lucifer smirked giving Dean another smack in the cheek as he bent over more blood flowed from his mouth. "And he's going to feel the snap of your bones!" Lucifer smirked hitting Dean in the ribs. "Every single one, we're going to take our time," Lucifer hit Dean in the face again, and again and again.

I was petrified, I didn't want to die, but I didn't want everyone else around me too either. I took a deep breath in and knew the one thing that Sammy fell for, the one thing that I could do to melt his heart.

"Sammy," I panted closing my eyes and dreading the next thing. "Sammy…please?" I urged letting a tear slip as I fluttered my eyes trying my best to plead.

Lucifer gave a loud chuckle then his expression dropped, he shook his head and Dean looked up to me with hopeful eyes. "Nice try," Lucifer smirked clicking his neck to one side he continued punching at Dean.

"It's ok, I'm here, I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you." Dean spluttered his face all bloody, bruised and puffy.

Sam's eyes welled up and he punched Dean a second time.

"STOP IT!" I screamed scrunching my hair in my hands.

"Claire, it's time for your baby to be born now," Lucifer smirked extending his arm out too me.

The baby gave one almighty kick and water rushed to the floor. I looked up in horror as did Dean.

"Tell…me…you didn't," Dean spluttered.

I was about to reply when I fell to the floor in a scream. The pain was excruciating, I could feel the heat run through my spine and pelvis, the expanding as the baby was making his way down my uterus.


	11. Carry On My Wayward Son

Carry On My Wayward Son

Previously on Winchester Trouble –

Sam and Dean posed as teachers after a mysterious phone call from Claire's mom, shouting at who she thought was John. They later discovered that Claire Winchester was their half sister and she was in serious danger. When Ellen and Jo died she finally accepted that she had a gift. Since then they also discovered that she was pregnant, and have been on the road with them. Protecting her, and getting emotionally tied. Lucifer has jumped Sam's bones, and Claire had a weird episode at the time. Also Matt her very first and only boyfriend went missing, that's all we know on that subject. But now we're here, with Claire's, her waters just broke.

* * *

Claire layed on the ground, cradling her stomach as she felt the surging pain running through her whole body. Dean was being continually pelted by Lucifer, he could take the hits, he knew it amounted to all the pain he had caused Sam over the years. He just needed to get his brother back.

"It's ok, it's ok I'm not going to leave you," he pleaded as he took another hit, his face already covered in blood and bruises. "I'm not going to leave you," Dean urged. Lucifer raised his fist about to take another hit, when the sun glinted off the Impala and into his eyes. He looked through the window to see an old army man stuffed in the compartment box, he frowned as a flood of memories came to mind. Dean and him playing with the toy soldiers, making stories, and fights. Carving their names into the car where their Dad couldn't see. Then for some unknown reason, Sam stuffed the army man into the compartment, and it was still there today however it was next to his sisters' favourite bracelet – one like Sam's and Dean's. More memories came to mind, the first time they met, the gazing at the stars on the Impala with Dean, the dancing, and the talks they had before they fell asleep at night. More memories came, Dean stuffing the Lego into the fan system at the front, Sam complaining about the old cassette tapes after Dean picked him up at college. All three of them in the car raving to metal music, banging their heads with the tune. All the times they sang with the music together, the times when Claire was about one month pregnant and they stole credit cards, and went on their first hunt when she was three months gone. Dean and Sam close to tears as they parted and close to tears when they joined again. The happy and sad memories continued to flow through Sam's head of his big brother and little sister.

Dean waited for the next hit, and Claire had developed a sweat as she continued to scream her way out of the pain, she felt lucky she was wearing a long top. She sucked up the pain for a couple of seconds and managed to shrug out of her jeans and pants, before the next wave of contractions hit.

Lucifer frowned and Sam's fist unclenched. He took a deep breath and pushed himself away from Dean, this was Sam returning both Claire and Dean could feel it, but were unsure if it was exactly true.

Sam breathed heavily as he looked at Dean. His eldest brother's eye was all puffed up, and his face streamed with blood. "It's ok Dean, it's gunna be ok, I've got him," he squinted in pain and Claire let out an ear piercing scream. "I'm sorry," he panted looking over too Claire. Sam felt through his pockets and grabbed the four rings chucking them on the floor next too him. Sam said the correct words and the ground sank further down taking the rings with it, creating a wide dark hole. The wind increased with tremendous speed, Claire's hair whipped all over the place as she started to push out the baby. Dean sat there feeling defeated, unable to move from the agony of his broken, warped face.

"Sam!" Adam's voice shouted through the wind. "It's not going to end this way, step back!" Michael breathed heavily.

"You're going to have to make me!" Sam spat.

"I'm going to have to fight my brother Sam! Here and now, it's my destiny!" Michael urged. The veins in Sam's face sprang up as he continued to fight against the devil in his head.

Claire let out another ear piercing screech, and Sam's head snapped towards her. His sisters' face was dripping with sweat, and her legs were wide open, he knew if he jumped into the pit, he would save her…he would save everyone. He looked to Dean breathing heavy, trying to gear himself up for what he was about to do. He examined each and every bruise, bump, and cut his fist had created on Dean's face. He nodded and took a deep breath in, extending his arms at the same time, he slowly let himself lean back.

Michael gasped and ran towards him grabbing his shoulder and trying to pull him back up. Instead Sam grabbed his wrist as he fell, trying to shove him away, Michael wouldn't let go. Slowly they fell into the pit together, falling into the darkness, falling, and falling.

Claire screamed a violent scream as the pit made a massive light explosion, filling the entire land with light, then quickly shrinking away leaving an ordinary patch of grass.

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

Dean knelt by the rings, looking at them as they glowed from the heat.

"It's coming!" I screamed, unable to think of anything else but the heat I was experiencing. I was drowning my face with my own tears, I couldn't feel Sam's presence anymore, and the wind had died down completely.

"We need to help her," a voice appeared by Dean.

"Cas, you're alive?" Dean asked looking up at him.

"I'm better than that," he mumbled touching Dean's forehead and all of his cuts, bruises, and bumps disappeared.

"Cas, are you God?" Dean asked his lips trembling.

"That's a nice compliment, but no," Cas smirked.

"Dean!" I screamed with sobs.

"You need to help her," Castiel smiled and disappeared, reappearing at my side.

"You're really making the use of those new wings," I chuckled a little.

Dean jogged over to me, he must still ache. "It's ok," he told me oddly, like he was out of breath. "I'm here," he nodded.

"Nothings changed; he's going to take me! Take the baby and go to Lisa!" I urged more tears falling, if that was possible, I wasn't sure why I was saying what I was saying but I felt it was true.

He frowned. "Sam's…"

"I know," I panted and let out another scream. "I've got…this….feeling!" I urged grabbing Castiel's hand tightly and beginning to push.

"It's ok," Castiel said in a soothing tone. I nodded quickly and he held out his other hand for me and I took it. "I'll be right back," he said and glanced at Dean.

"Dean!" I urged suddenly feeling alone again I reached my hand out for him.

His face glum he took it. He also took the pain as his whole hand cracked when I squeezed it. The sound of Castiel's wings appeared and Dean sighed with relief.

"Here," he said moving my hand to his.

"Idjut!" Bobby's voice muttered and I found myself laughing.

"Thanks," I panted looking up at Castiel.

"Right let's have a look," Bobby sighed lifting up my long top. He gasped and put it back down again.

"What?" I asked worried.

"The head," Bobby nodded. "You're going to need to push, hard," Bobby nodded lifting my top up again this time placing it over my belly.

"You'll need a jacket, or a blanket," Castiel warned as he held my hands still. He looked down at me and blew on my face, I think this was his efforts on calming me, either way it was irritating.

"Sure," Dean said shrugging off his jacket and giving it to Bobby. Bobby placed it in-between my legs ready to catch the baby.

"On three," Bobby nodded. I looked to Castiel who nodded, and then to Dean who seemed to be staring at his jacket. "One, two, three," Bobby shouted. On three I screamed and pushed as hard as I could.

"Bet you wish you never had sex now," Dean mumbled once I had finished.

"Not the time," Bobby mumbled and looked up at me again. "Three," he nodded which I knew meant PUSH AGAIN!

"Ok," I panted and pushed. Suddenly cries of a baby were in the air and Bobby held up a bloody, messy, baby in Dean's jacket. I sighed with relief as the surging pain didn't seem as bad any more.

"It's a boy," Castiel beamed.

I nodded, my head feeling light and my vision getting blurry.

I looked to Dean who seemed to be smiling and held his arms out for the baby. Bobby passed it to Dean. My big brother began wiping it down as Bobby grabbed a carving knife and cut the cord. I frowned and my eyes became wide.

Castiel let go of my hands and stroked my hair. "You did it," he mumbled emotionlessly before gasping.

I nodded as goose-bumps covered my skin and I felt incredibly cold. Suddenly I was shaking uncontrollably. I heard a scream as I closed my eyes then…coldness.

* * *

Dean held his nephew in his arms. As he looked into the massive blue eyes of this child, he felt like he had a new chance, a new Sam. He wouldn't cock up this time; he would take Sam's wishes and go to Lisa, living a normal happy life with Claire.

Bobby looked into the child's eyes, and he saw the hope it gave Dean, suddenly the event didn't seem as sad. He looked to Claire who was looking up at Castiel as he mumbled to her "You did it!" She nodded emotionlessly that's when she started to shiver. Bobby frowned and gasped as her eyes turned an electric blue/green. Her ears dripped with blood and her eyes became blood shot. Then out of no-where she screamed, little sparkly lights twinkled around her and she disappeared.

Dean was so transfixed with this baby's eyes, it took him a while to process what happened. He held the baby a little tighter in his arms and stared at the empty space where Claire had been. "Where the hell did she go?" He urged breathing heavily.

"I-I don't know!" Castiel said his eyes huge.

They all stared down at the baby in Dean's arms stuck on what had just happened.

* * *

Dean and Castiel glanced at each other as Dean drove the Impala down the highway. Bobby managed to get an expensive baby car seat, and a blue outfit for the baby who was now silently sleeping in the back where Claire used to sit. Dean felt awkward, he knew how to take care of a baby, but not at the first week. He only knew how to handle Sam when he was about three months. This was completely fresh off the press.

"What do you think happened to her?" Dean spoke quietly as he stared at the road.

Castiel shrugged. "God bought me back, maybe he took her away, kept her safe," he sighed. The angel thought he had fixed all that he can, but then she goes and disappears.

"What are you going to do now?" Dean asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Return to heaven I suppose," Castiel replied.

"Heaven?" Dean questioned sceptical.

"With Michael and Lucifer in the cage I suppose it's total anarchy up there." Castiel replied quickly and emotionlessly.

"So what are you the new sheriff in town?" Dean smirked as he looked at Cas waiting for an answer.

Castiel laughed to himself a little. "I like that, yeah I suppose I am," he nodded.

"Wow! God gives you a brand new set of wings, and suddenly you're his bitch again." Dean mumbled shaking his head as he stared at the road.

"I don't know what God wants, I don't know if he'll even return, it just seems like the right thing to do," Castiel shrugged.

"Well if you do see him, you tell him I'm coming for him next," Dean's jaw was tight as he spoke.

Castiel looked at him, examining his expression. "You're angry," he commented.

"That's an understatement," Dean muttered.

"He helped," Castiel began and Dean scoffed. "Maybe even more than you realise,"

"Well that's easy for you to say, he bought you back, but what about Sam? What did he do to Claire? And what about me? Huh? Where's my grand prize?" Dean questioned and Castiel looked back to the baby sleeping in the back seat. Castiel thought that would be a prize enough. "All I got is my brother in a hole! And my sister disappearing off the face of the earth!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel stared at Dean, his eyes narrowed. "You got what you asked for Dean, no paradise, no hell, just more of the same." Castiel explained. "I mean it Dean, what would you rather have? Peace? Or freedom?" his eyes narrowed and once he knew Dean had taken the question in he disappeared.

The baby gave a little protest in his sleep. Dean snapped his head back to check he was still ok. "Castiel, you really suck at goodbyes do you know that?" he sighed looking at the roof of the Impala.

* * *

Dean winded up with Bobby at his place. Bobby gave Dean a lot of baby clothes he had been collecting for Claire throughout the months and gave it to him. Dean didn't question it, he didn't even want to think why he had been collecting it, he just accepted it and placed it in a bag next to the car seat that was now in the passenger seat.

"Come here," Bobby sighed giving Dean a massive bear hug. "I'll find her," he nodded and Dean's face screwed up.

"Don't," He sighed shaking his head.

"Boy," Bobby began but Dean cut him off.

"Bobby, Castiel reckons she's safe, that…God somehow has protected her. Either way he doesn't feel she's in danger, and if she's safe then we should leave her. That's what she told me to do anyways," Dean shrugged quietly looking to the floor.

Bobby was about to protest but decided against it, at the end of the day, Dean couldn't stop him. "Take care," Bobby nodded as Dean got into the Impala. Dean stared at his nephew before the engine rumbled and he drove off.

Don't get Dean wrong he wanted more than anything to find his brother and sister, and bring them back, every fibre in his body told him to do that. But he wasn't going to, because he made a promise to both of them.

He knocked on the wooden door, with the car seat over his arm, he waited patiently as the door swung open. Lisa stood there, her perfect brown curls, and clear face.

"Hey Lisa," he managed to squeak.

She looked at him speechless and managed to say something. "Thank God, are you alright?" She asked looking at him up and down. She noticed the baby, and the bag but decided against it to question him.

Dean thought about her question and sighed. "Yeah," he croaked awkwardly. "If it's not too late, I think I'd like to take you up on that beer," he croaked again this time nodding.

She nodded and stepped aside leaving enough room for Dean to come in. "it's never to late," she smiled.

He nodded and found that one simple, nice gesture, as extremely emotional. He dropped the bag and lightly placed the car seat on the side, making sure no-one would step on it. Dean moved closer towards Lisa and he grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Shh," she said soothingly and stroked the back of his hair. "It's ok Dean, it's going to be ok." She continued as Dean tried to hold in the tears falling from his eyes.

Someone once told me that war was just a test, it takes us to our extremes, and tests us on who we really are. War shows us our strengths, our values, our pain and our fears. You may not like the test, but it shows you who you are, which isn't always a good thing! The Storm will get violent. However after the storm, it's a different story. The storm settles and brings everyone in one place. It's tested us, and for some of us, it's bought us closer together, others far apart. We find ourselves in an unusual place we never thought we'd return too. For my brother, it was Lisa, the one person he saw himself happy with; and even though he didn't think of it as a reward, it was. Yes he would remember all the times he and his brother ganked some bitch and came home so that I could patch them up, but at the end of the day he would look back knowing he had done everything in his power to stop all the evil. He would teach my son the right way of life. And he would thank the storm for showing him the true meaning of life; Family. The End…right? Well at the end of the day, who says there is only one storm?

"You ok?" Lisa rubbed Dean's back as he sat staring into space on the table.

Dean looked up at her confused. "Yeah," he smiled nodding to one side as she placed a piece of bacon on his plate. Dean looked to Ben and smiled, he smiled in response chewing at his toast, he then looked to his nephew, the baby was sucking the bottle with all his might. "I think I am," Dean added smiling.

Lisa laughed and sat down; they made jokes around the table and laughed as they ate. The baby smacking the bottle down laughing with them.

Little did they know that they had a watcher. The only problem with this watcher was what he had just seen, would force him to make a decision; to make an appearance, or turn away and never look back?

* * *

**A/N: **So this is it! It's OVER! But as hinted is it really over? So yeah the answer is NO it isn't! :L There is a; _What happened to Matt_, spin off coming out involving his encounter with Crowley etc. Basically the world of the Huntington's whilst all the other crap is going on! And there will be a season six continuation when it comes to the U.K! So you'll find out what happened to Claire! Any issue's/question's ask in the Review or private mail me!  
Thank YOU so much for every single Review in the season it means a lot! Words cannot describe how great you guys have been! I will dedicate a page to all the Reviewers throughout the WHOLE season because everybody needs to check out their awsome stories!  
Thanks again, _WhitneySparks xx. _


	12. AN

You guys; Magical Faerie, superlouddean, BenitaxoxoCastiel, XPrincessX93, Kelsey, Mrs. Dean Winchester, and also FoxFire90 - you have been so amazing! Each and every single one of you have been my loyal reviewers! I would mention all the subscribers etc, but there are too many of you to mention, I will probably be here forever! :L To make it easier for you guys I am going to stick to one place with all the stories, should have done that in the first place but oh well!  
Hope many of you will enjoy my new one entitled; _What Happened to Matt?_It will reveal some dark secrets within the Huntington family and the reason for Matt's disappearance. So head over there now through MY stories, or you can find it in the supernatural section.

A massive thank you once again to everyone who has read and reviewed this, you've made it all worth while!

_Whitney Sparks x. _

What Happened to Matt? - out NOW!


	13. Season Two

SEASON TWO OUT NOW!

Chapters are already up!

Just go to Whitney Sparks' author page,

Then click on her stories.

Season Two – Winchester Trouble The Awakening


End file.
